Vida de Slytherin
by BiaZinha e BieLZinho.Zabine
Summary: U/A . E se Harry quando tinha um ano, em vez de ser mandado para casa dos Dursley acidentalmente fora mandado para o passado acidentalmente? E se o ano que o mandaram é o mesmo ano que James faz um ano também? E se ele tivesse virado um Sonserino?
1. De Volta ao Passado

Título: Vida de Sonserino

Gênero: Aventura,Romance,Humor e etc...

Shipper: Harry/Elizabeth(Schmidt), James/Lilly, Remus/Carolyn(More), Allan(Eichman)/Samantha(More), Peter/Mariah(LeaFault).

Resumo: (U/A). E se Harry quando tinha um ano, em vez de ser mandado para casa dos Dursley acidentalmente fora mandado para o passado acidentalmente? E se o ano que o mandaram é o mesmo ano que James faz um ano também? E se ele tivesse virado um Sonserino?

(N/A): Ola. Bom, quero avisar que esta fic vai ser bem Universo Alternativo, MESMO, pois o modo de andar falar do Harry vai mudar e seu modo de ver o mundo. Outra coisa... Talvez tenha relações sexuais (NC) no decorrer da história, pois NC aqui vai demonstrar o afeto de um ser ao outro... Sempre irei avisar se isso acontecer... Talvez não aconteça, a minha cabecinha é desconhecida para mim mesma. Mas se acontecer... A pessoa escolhe o que quer ler. Como disse a pouco irei avisar.

* * *

Capítulo 1: De volta ao passado.

**Godric's Hollow... 01h35min. Tudo escuro...**

No meio da multidão três sombras entravam na vila sem serem notadas... Andando calmamente pararam em frente a uma casa em ruínas. Entraram, a casa estava muito empoeirada devido às pedras que estavam ao chão. Ouviram um som de choro. E em meio a aquela "neblina" toda conseguiram enxergar um bebê ao lado. Um dos vultos se agachou e pegou o bebê em seus braços de um modo não muito delicado, o que fez com que o choro da criança aumentasse. A mesma pessoa que pegara a criança tampou a sua boca de um modo que o choro não fosse mais nada do que um murmúrio. Os três olharam para os lados e saíram da casa mais uma vez sem ser percebidos e aparataram.

Depois de aparatarem, os vultos chegaram a uma casa abandonada. Os três foram para a sala totalmente imunda e puseram a criança no meio da mesa. Um dos vultos disse em um tom alto olhando para a porta a frente:

– Pettigrew! – disse. Sua voz era grossa e deu para perceber que era um homem. Da porta que o vulto olhava saiu um homem baixinho e gordo de cabelo loiro com barba a fazer.

– Sim, Lucius. – disse o Pettigrew e se aproximou. Sua voz estava fraca.

– Onde esta o vira-tempo que lhe mandei trazer antes fossemos pegar o Potter? – perguntou Lucius calmamente. E Pettigrew começou a procurar em suas vestes até que encontrou uma corrente dourada pendurando um relógio.

– Aqui esta... – entregou o vira-tempo e se afastou, ficando o mais longe que pode dos três.

– Você sabe quantas voltas terá de fazer ai, não Yaxley? – perguntou a outra sombra com uma voz esganiçada.

– Sim eu sei muito bem, obrigado Belatrix! – respondeu Yaxley.

– Então vai logo, mande! Não agüento mais ouvir o Potter chorar.

– Você não é a única Belatrix! – retrucou Lucius. E todos ficaram em silêncio, enquanto Yaxley rodava o vira-tempo.

– Pronto! – falou Yaxley orgulhoso. Todos olhavam para o vira-tempo que agora rodava sozinho no pescoço da criança. Pegaram o bebê e andaram até a porta da casa depositando-o dentro de uma cesta. Depois de um minuto o bebê desaparecera de suas vistas. Lucius e Belatrix entreolharam-se e riram desdenhosamente e entraram deixando Yaxley parado, olhando para aonde havia uma criança coberta de trapos dentro de uma cesta. Sorriu de lado e disse:

– Adeus, Potter. Seja feliz no passado... – E aparatou sem perceber que alguém pode ver tudo...

* * *

Em Hogwarts... Na calada da noite, e uma sombra enorme aparece quase correndo e se encaminha para sala do diretor atual. Albus Dumblodore. Chegando à frente da sala, fala a senha e entra rapidamente, sua voz era grosso e por isso dava-se para perceber que o vulto era um homem, a sala estava iluminada, o que mostra que na verdade o vulto era Hagrid o guardião da escola. Na sala, não só havia o diretor, mas mais três, além dele. Tinha Cornélio Fudge, Minerva McGonagall e Severo Snape. Sem fôlego Hagrid se aproximou das outras pessoas, respirou fundo e disse:

– Dumblodore, o Harry, foi mandado ao passado...

– O que!? – Perguntou McGonagall. – Que brincadeira é esta!?

– Não há brincadeira nenhuma, Minerva... Acha que eu brincaria com uma coisa tão importante como esta? – respondeu o meio gigante incrédulo. O que deixou McGonagall sem palavras.

– Conte como...? – falou Dumblodore.

– Eu estava seguindo Lucius, Belatrix e Yaxley, como o senhor mandara... – Hagrid contara tudo desde o acontecido em Godric's Hollow até o vira-tempo. Quando terminara tinha grossos filetes de lágrimas. Todos da sala estavam horrorizados. Menos Severo, que internamente sorria.

– Qual tempo eles o mandaram? – perguntou Cornélio com esperança. Hagrid balançou a cabeça negativamente e falou com a voz embargada:

– Eu não sei...

– O que faremos Albus? – perguntou Minerva.

– Bom, o tempo e espaço esta contra nós – comentou o senhor mais para ele do que aos outros, olhando para sua fênix. – A única coisa que poderemos fazer é... Esperar. Esperar e relaxar... Talvez ele tenha a sorte ou a má sorte de... – ia dizer, mas parou abruptamente.

– De...?

– De encontrar James e Lily Potter.

* * *

**Dez anos depois...**

Na ultima cabine do ultimo vagão do trem para Hogwarts... Uma menina de onze anos, cabelos negros, olhos azuis esverdeados, sua pele era branca, bochecha um pouco corada. Olhava para fora enquanto paisagens passavam por seus olhos.

Minutos depois ela ouve um barulho da porta se abrindo e em seguida se fechando. Não fez questão de olhar quem era. Mas pelo jeito a pessoa que entrara não era de quem desistia fácil...

– Ola, me chamo Lily Evans. – falou a pessoa que sentara no banco a sua frente e estendera sua mão. Olhou para ela. Tinha a pele igual a sua, cabelos muito vermelhos, olhos absurdamente verdes e lindos.

– Oi... Elizabeth Schmidt. – respondeu e voltou a olhar a paisagem.

– Meu Deus! – disse um pouco alto, assustando Elizabeth. Que voltou a olhá-la, confusa. – Que nome complicado! – comentou o que fez Elizabeth rir baixinho e abrir um sorriso tímido depois.

– É, é sim... – disse, depois ouviram a porta se abrir e Elizabeth não hesitou em virar o rosto para olhar, mas sua felicidade acabou quando viu quem entrara. Duas garotas de onze anos. Uma tinha cabelos loiros, e olhos azuis, e uma pele branca e delicada. E a outra tinha cabelos e olhos cor de mel, sua pele era mais avermelhada do que as das outras três. A de cabelo loiro olhou as duas sentadas e fez uma expressão hesitante e perguntou:

– Podemos? – disse apontando para o banco.

– E por que não poderia? – perguntou Lily alegre. As duas guardaram suas malas e sentaram-se. A loira olhou para Elizabeth e disse divertida:

– Você, é Elizabeth Schmidt, não?

– Sou... E você é Samantha More.

– Ah, sei. Meu pai falou muito da sua família... – comentou e a morena a olhou triste – Disse... "Fique longe deles!" – disse imitando uma voz grossa – Idiota! – disse revirando, e a dos olhos e a de cabelos e olhos de mel riu e disse.

– Papai disse o mesmo... Mas quem se importa!? – disse alegre. Seus olhos caíram em Lily – Oi. Me chamo Mariah LeaFault.

– Prazer... Lily Evans.

– Como Elizabeth disse, meu nome é Samantha More – disse a loira.

– Evans, Evans...? Você é nascida trouxa, né? – perguntou Mariah.

– Sou... Espera... Sou o quê!?

– Nascida trouxa. Quem os pais ou a família não são de bruxos. – disse Elizabeth paciente.

– Ah, sou sim.

– Foi o que pensei. – disse Mariah. – Só uma coisa que eu digo. Se você não quer ouvir preconceito sobre nascidos trouxas, fique longe dos Malfoy, Lestrange e Black. – continuou, alertando-a. E Samantha confirmou, balançando a cabeça afirmativamente. A porta abrira revelando dois garotos. Um deles tinha a pele branca e era bem magro, cabelos pretos e revoltados, olhos absurdamente lindos e verdes. Muito parecidos com os de Lily. O outro também era magro, cabelos loiros, lisíssimo, olhos cinza. O loiro olhou para as quatro e seus olhos pararam em Samantha e disse revoltado:

– Cara, não é possível... Você me segue é isso!? – disse irritado e seu virou paro o outro garoto – Harry olha é ela quem eu te mostrei. Inferniza-me a vida desde que eu nasci. – reclamou e Harry riu baixinho. – Isso! Ria, ria da infelicidade alheia! – disse e colocou a mala em qualquer lugar e sentou ao lado de Mariah. As garotas ficaram incrédulas e olharam Harry que deu de ombros e disse:

– Não olhem para mim. Eu também não o entendo. Posso? – perguntou Samantha apontando para o banco ao lado da mesma, que assentiu. – Obrigado. – disse. – A propósito. Meu nome é Harry Potter. E ele... – disse apontando para o garoto emburrado ao lado de Mariah – É Allan Eichman. – A loira pareceu voltar ao normal e ficou corada não de vergonha e sim de raiva. E começou a falar esganiçada para o loiro.

– Quantas vezes eu disse para ficar longe de mim!? – disse irritada.

– E dês de quando eu ouço o que os outros dizem? Principalmente VOCÊ? – retrucou o loiro.

– Eu te odeio!

– Não na verdade você me ama, só não admite! – disse com um sorriso de lado. E Harry fez o mesmo.

– Eu mereço...

– Fala assim porque não você que ouve toda a hora essas besteiras. – disse Harry e começou a fazer o mesmo que Elizabeth, olhar a paisagem. A porta abriu novamente. Agora revelando quatro garotos, todos com a mesma idade das pessoas que estavam na cabine. Um era extremamente parecido com Harry, sua única diferença era que sua pele estava mais corada e seus olhos eram castanho escuro. O outro que estava ao seu lado tinha o cabelo caindo até os olhos, à ponta dos cabelos eram enrolados, e a cor era preta, seus olhos eram pretos iguais aos cabelos. O terceiro era o mais baixo dos quatro. Loiro, olhos azuis e o seu cabelo estavam de um jeito que o deixava todo levado para traz. E o quarto e último, tinha o cabelo castanho escuro, olhos da mesma cor, sua expressão era de cansaço, em seu rosto tinha alguns cortes. Os quatro olharam Harry com uma expressão de reprovação. O que era parecido com o Harry se aproximou do moreno e disse irritado.

– Harry! Ta louco garoto!? Imagine o que mamãe falaria se soubesse que agente se separou no trem!

– Ah, James. Deixa-me em paz. – disse Harry e voltou a olhar a paisagem. James olhou os ostros da cabine e abriu um sorriso enorme para Lily.

– Ola, meu lírio!

– Eu te conheço? – disse Lily.

– Não seja por isso. James Potter. – disse. O de cabelo e olhos pretos disse:

– Sirius Black. É um verdadeiro prazer a vocês me conhecerem – disse com um sorriso maroto. O de cabelo castanho disse tímido:

– Remus Lupin. – e o último.

– Peter Pettigrew.

– E desde quando agente se importa? – perguntou Mariah irritada.

– Acredite é um verdadeiro prazer para vocês... – disse Sirius e falou para Elizabeth – Oi. Qual é o seu nome.

– Elizabeth Schmidt. Não que isso seja do seu interesse.

– O que!? Eu estou falando com uma Schmidt! Seguidora do Voldemort. Que nojo. – disse enjoado. – Vamos embora... – disse e saiu.

– Harry, vai vir? – perguntou James.

– Por que iria? – disse e os três saíram atrás do amigo. – Odeio o Black... – resmungou e todos o olharam – Odeio, mesmo. Ele sempre quer me ferrar ou algo do tipo. Se safa as minhas custas.

– O que o Black quis dizer com "Seguidora do Voldemort"? – perguntou Lily. Elizabeth a olhou e suspirou.

– É uma longa história.


	2. Seleção de Casas

(N/A): Ola gente, eu queria ter postado o capítulo ontem, mas ouve uns probleminhas e não. :P

anonima: Assassinato? rs rs rs rs Não, não, isso não será preciso. Mas só por precaução irei mudar de endereço. ;D

L. Malfoy: É realmente é algo muito difícil, NÃO ver um meio-gigante como o Hagrid, mas os três que no caso, eram Lucius, Yaxley e Belatrix, estavam tão concentrados no Harry, a ponto do Hagrid passar despercebido.

* * *

Capítulo 2: Seleção de Casas.

– _O que o Black quis dizer com "Seguidora do Voldemort"? – perguntou Lily. Elizabeth a olhou e suspirou._

– _É uma longa história. _

Todos ficaram em silêncio, os olhos de Lily desviaram-se do olhar de Elizabeth, tentando disfarçar a ansiedade de saber. Harry olhou para Elizabeth, admirando-a. Percebendo isso, Elizabeth olha para o moreno e murmura em um tom inaudível. "Ta olhando o quê?". Que desvia imediatamente o olhar para a paisagem. Olhava a paisagem, mas o que realmente via era Elizabeth. Seus devaneios foram quebrados, quando Allan disse:

– E então... Qual é seu nome? – perguntou ele se dirigindo a Lily.

– Lily Evans.

– Evans? – perguntou, começou a olhar o teto, fez uma cara pensativa, enrugando o cenho – Deve ser nascida trouxa... Nunca ouvi falar... Estou certo? – perguntou olhando-a novamente.

– Esta... – respondeu a ruiva, e arregalou os olhos em seguida – Nossa! Ta tão na cara assim? To ruim hoje, né? Pareço uma ignorante vendo assim!? – perguntou agitada. Os outros riram baixinho. Harry a olhou, e sentiu um enorme carinho por ela. Respondeu:

– Não, é que pelo sobrenome nós já percebemos, quando é, por exemplo, o sobrenome Longbottom, é de família bruxa, mas quando não conhecemos... Ou é porque é um sobrenome que se perdeu depois de anos, ou é de nascido trouxa. É algo normal os bruxos se reconhecerem entre si por sobrenomes.

– Você é irmão gêmeo do tal James? – perguntou Samantha.

– Não, acredito que não... Meus pais não respondem quando pergunto... Também não dizem o significado dessa cicatriz. – respondeu, e levantou a franja que caia em sua testa, revelando uma cicatriz em forma de raio, soltou sua franja deixando o seu cabelo ainda mais desarrumado.

– Acho melhor nos trocarmos, logo chegaremos a Hogwarts... – comentou Allan, e Harry confirmou com um balançar de cabeça. Os dois pegaram suas malas e saíram. O trem foi diminuindo a velocidade, até que parou.

* * *

Enquanto desciam do trem, crianças iam se empurrando. Quando Harry conseguiu sair da bagunça, deu de cara com Hagrid, o meio-gigante que conhecera a quinze dias, no Ministério. O cumprimentou cordialmente com um gesto de mão, mas de longe. E caminhou para um barco, onde estavam sentados Allan, e duas crianças, que disseram se chamar, Frank e Alice. Ouviram as suas costas a voz grossa de Hagrid, se viraram e viram que o meio-gigante estava em um barco só para ele:

– Acomodam-se todos! – disse – Iremos partir... Prontos!? Hey, garoto tire este dedo do nariz e entre no barco! Tudo pronto agora...? VAMOS!!

Levaram alguns minutos, até que chegaram em "terra" firme, eles subiram por uma passagem aberta na rocha, acompanhando a lanterna de Hagrid, andaram um pouco, e desembarcaram em um gramado fofo e úmido à sombra do castelo, e no fim se aglomeraram em frente a uma enorme porta de carvalho.

A porta se abriu, revelando uma mulher magra e alta, de cabelos pretos e vestes marrons escuras. Tinha um rosto severo, e Harry pensou rapidamente que iria gostar de ter aulas com ela. Gostava de professores firmes em relação aos alunos, firmes significava, mais tempos de estudo.

– Alunos do primeiro ano, Profª Minerva McGonagall. – disse Hagrid.

– Obrigado, Hagrid. Cuido deles agora. – informou ela e o meio-gigante entrou – Crianças venham comigo. – continuou agora se dirigindo aos alunos a sua frente.

Abriu a porta. O saguão era enorme. As paredes de pedras, iluminadas com archotes flamejantes, e uma imponente escada de mármore em frente, levava aos andares superiores. Por incrível que pareça, Harry não achou impressionante ter visto tudo aquilo, muito pelo contrário, era como se fosse uma reprise. Djavú.

Eles acompanharam a Profª Minerva pelo piso de lajotas de pedra. Ouviram-se os murmúrios de centenas vozes que vinham de uma porta à direita. O restante da escola já devia estar reunido. Mas para o alívio das crianças, McGonagall os levaram para uma sala vazia ao lado do saguão. Muitos estavam nervosos com o que poderia. Mas havia algumas exceções, como James e Sirius. Que conversavam animadamente.

– Bem-vindos a Hogwarts – disse a Professora – O banquete de abertura será servido daqui a pouco, mas antes vocês serão selecionados por casas. Tão a casa, como a seleção é importante para vocês, pois a casa será sua família em Hogwarts, e a seleção irá mostrar o "caminho" para a casa. Vocês irão fazer as tarefas escolares com seus colegas de casa, irão dormir no dormitório da sua casa, e passar os tempos vagos na sala comunal.

"Para os que não sabem as casas são Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor e Slytherin. Cada casa tem uma bela história para ser contada, e cada casa criou bruxos e bruxas extraordinários. Vocês irão render pontos pelos acertos, mas tanto quanto rende, pode ser perdido com os erros. No fim do ano letivo, nós, funcionários somaremos os pontos das casas, a casa com a maior pontuação receberá a taça da casa, uma honra em meu olhar. Espero que honrem o nome de suas casas.

"A seleção realizará em dentro de alguns minutos. Uma sugestão... Se arrumem, pois irão ficar no meio do salão sob o olhar de todos que la estão."

– Professora não preciso me arrumar, nasci lindo mesmo... – comentou Allan alto o bastante para a Profª. Minerva ouvir. Harry revirou os olhos e balançou a cabeça negativamente. A professora o olhou e perguntou:

– Qual o nome do senhor?

– Allan Eichman – respondeu com orgulho. Minerva o olhou mais atentamente e franziu o cenho antes de suspirar, e fixar seu olhar em duas pessoas. James e Sirius. Que pela conversa animada deles, parecia que nem chegaram a ouvir um sequer "a" da professora. Harry olhou para seu irmão, e fixou o seu olhar nos cabelos desalinhados dele, suspirou lembrando-se que seu cabelo era tão desalinhado quanto os dele.

– Voltarei quando estiverem prontos para recebê-los. Aguardem em silêncio – disse ainda mirando James e Sirius. E saiu. Harry virou-se para Allan.

– Como será essa seleção? Papai nunca me respondeu, sempre diz para eu ficar morrendo de curiosidade com isso, mas mamãe sempre da um esporro nele por isso... O que não ajuda muito, porque não fico sabendo mesmo... – falou e sorriu com a lembrança. – Bom, enfim, você sabe qual é o tipo de seleção?

– Sei sim, meu pai disse uma vez... – disse e em seguida começou a sussurrar de um jeito que só o Harry ouvisse – Agente só entra no Salão Principal, sobe uns três degraus de uma escadariazinha, daí tem uma cadeirinha na frente de uma mesa gigante onde fica o diretor e os professores, daí...

– A seleção, estou falando da seleção.

– Ai, você é muito estresse menino... Já tava chegando la. – reclamou o loiro.

– Já tava chegando la hoje ou daqui uma semana? Não tenho todo esse tempo.

– Humpf! Então... Agente coloca um chapéu mágico na cabeça e ele vê seus sentimentos e escolhe a melhor casa possível para você. – disse. Harry o olhou espantado, não lhe agradava a idéia de ter um chapéu mágicos vendo seus sentimentos. Olhou para os lados e viu Elizabeth conversando calmamente Lucius Malfoy. Sentiu algo queimar em seu peito, e sentiu uma vontade louca de lançar um feitiço naquela cara de fuinha cabeluda.

Conheceram fantasmas enquanto esperavam pela professora. Pouco tempo depois a Profª McGonagall chamou-os e falou para eles fazerem uma fila. Entraram no salão, todos os olhos estavam voltados para eles. Harry baixou depressa os olhos quando a Profª Minerva silenciosamente colocou um banquinho de quatro pernas diante dos alunos. Em cima do banquinho ela pôs um chapéu pontudo de bruxo. O chapéu não esta la na boas qualidades.

Um rasgo junto à aba se abriu como uma boa – o chapéu começou a cantar, mas Harry não prestou muita atenção, só voltou do "mundo da Lua" quando ouviu aplausos e viu o chapéu fazer uma reverência para as quatro mesas e em seguida ficou muito quieto outro vez.

Conheceram enquanto esperavam pela professora.

– Quando eu chamar seus nomes, vocês irão porão o chapéu e se sentarão no banquinho a para seleção. Malfoy, Lucius! – Lucius sentou no banquinho, mas não foi preciso colocar o chapéu direito em sua cabeça que o chapéu já gritou "Slytherin!" – Black, Sirius!

– GRYFFINDOR! – A professora continuou chamando, Remus, James e Peter entraram para a casa Gryffindor, junto com Sirius. Belatrix Black, Rodolphus Lestrange e Allan entraram para a casa Slytherin. Viu Alice, a garota com que dividiu o barco, entra para Gryffindor. Lily Gryffindor, Mariah Hufflepuff e Smantha Ravenclaw.

– Potter, Harry! – disse a professora. Harry suspirou e caminhou até banquinho.

– Hum, você corajoso. Sede razoável, Gryffindor. Seria muito bom... – _Não irei para casa do Sirius, quero ser diferente, não irei para Gryffindor _pensou calmamente_. _– Entendo... Entendo se sentimento. Esta bem aqui. Transparente. Você não irá para Gryffindor, sua casa é... SLYTHETIN! – encaminhou-se para a mesa da sua casa, onde Allan o esperava. Viu James olhando-o de olhos arregalados. Viu que Elizabeth entrara para Slytherin também. Acabara de quebrar uma tradição Potter. Frank Longbottom, Ravenclaw

– Snape, Severus – era o último. Viu um garoto magricela, olhos e cabelos pretos, seus cabelos estavam até o queixo, só que havia algo diferente em seu cabelo. Parecia muito seboso. Slytherin, foi a casa que entrou.


	3. 1º Dia, 1ª Detenção

(N/A): Aí esta mais um capítulo. Se quiserem ver a capa http:// img220. / img220/ 5656/ vds2. jpg (SEM ESPAÇOS).

ByToddy: Ta bom, mesmo assim você mando review, e eu agradeço por isso. AUHASUHASUHAS =]. Vou ver aqui, sobre sua idéia. :]

* * *

Capítulo 3: 1º Dia, 1ª Detenção.

Depois de jantarem, Harry e Allan, seguiram o monitor-chefe da Slytherin, como os outros do primeiro ano. Nas masmorras. Quando chegaram à Sala Comunal, Harry achou simplesmente impressionante, já vira a Sala Comunal da Gryffindor, em fotos, mas nada comparava a esta.

A Sala Comunal da Slytherin era um aposento comprido e subterrâneo, com paredes de pedra rústica, de cujo teto pendia correntes com luzes redondas e esverdeadas. Pelo jeito, Allan, também achou fantástica a sala, pois seus olhos brilhavam. Ele olhou ao seu redor e depois olhou Harry e disse:

– Adorei! Deve ser bem melhor que a sala da Ravenclaw. – comentou alegre.

– O que a Ravenclaw tem a ver com isso? – perguntou Harry intrigado.

– Papai queria que eu entrasse na Ravenclaw, como o resto da minha família – disse sem tirar o olho no fogo da lareira – Ele ficará bravo, mas quem se importa!? Não dou certo com gente inteligente.

– Ah, então os Slytherin são todos burros? – perguntou o moreno brincando, e fingindo ultrajado.

– Não, você e a Elizabeth, são inteligentes. – respondeu maroto – Pena que a Samantha entrou para Ravenclaw.

– Pena huh? – disse Harry, sentando-se no sofá, isto era beem interessante.

– É, é pena, pois no meio de tantos CDF's ela ficará perdida, coitada... – disse inseguro, sentando-se na mesa.

– Acho que esse "que pena" saiu diferente do que você explicou... Ah, qual é, Allan. To querendo saber da fofoca e quero saber agora! – exigiu.

– Cala a boca, Harry! – gritou, e tacou algo qualquer da mesa onde ele estava sentado.

Uma garota de cabelos e olhos castanhos, e pele rosada, se aproximou. Harry a reconheceu da seleção que acontecera há pouco. Ela se chama Carolyn Wellendorf._(N/A): Wellendorf, peguei esse sobrenome da minha madrinha, é de descendência alemã._A garota chegou perto do Allan, com uma cara de mandona e disse:

– Olha aqui, filhinho! Será que por caridade você pode fazer o favor de calar a boca? – ela falou apontando o dedo na cara do garoto, que se assustou, mas isso foi por pouco tempo, alguns segundos depois, Allan deu um sorriso de lado e falou, fazendo questão de aumentar o tom de voz:

– NÃO, DA NÃO!

– Por Merlin qual é o teu problema!? Bateu a cabeça quando era criança!? Ops esqueci... Você é ainda um bebê.

– NÃO, NÃO TENHO PROBLEMA ALGUM! E você já tomou o seu leitinho da noite? – a garota o olhou atentamente, que agora ria de sua cara e suspirou. Olhou para o céu pedindo paciência, pois a sua estava no final. Olhou para Harry e perguntou:

– Sério, como 'cê agüenta? – apontou para o loiro que agora ria histericamente. Harry deu de ombros e falou simplesmente:

– Faço o possível – e Allan parou de rir, e o olhou carrancudo.

– Nossa, obrigado, Harry. Você é um amigão! – falou incrédulo.

– Faço o possível – repetiu, dando de ombros, novamente. Allan bufou, mostrou a língua, resmungou um, "boa noite" e foi para o dormitório, batendo os pés.

– Nossa esse aí, nem um pouco infantil. – comentou Carolyn. O moreno sorriu sarcástico, Um segundo depois ouviram um "AARREEE", e todos levantaram-se para ver, o que havia acontecido.

Allan encontrava-se estava caído, em frente às escadarias que levavam para o dormitório feminino. Todos o olharam boquiaberto.

– Isto é que da querer entrar no dormitório feminino, seu safado – comentou Lucius, irônico.

–Eu não vi! – protestou Allan – Ninguém mandou colocarem o dormitório feminino aqui, em vez do masculino.

– Mas você é burro, hein! – disse Rodolphus, e subiu para o dormitório. Allan olhou para onde ele acabara de passar, franziu o cenho e falou.

– Eu já disse que não gostei dele?

* * *

Lily estava na Sala Comunal de sua casa, Gryffindor, no sofá conversando com uma garota que acabara de conhecer. Seu nome era Alice. Ela aprendera muitas coisas que Alice a ensinara. Estava muito bem, quando ouviu uma voz a suas costas.

– OI, lírio – não precisou nem virar para saber de quem era aquela voz irritante. Alice olhou para cima, e viu que ela acabara de abrir um enorme sorriso, e disse.

– James! – e o abraçou.

– Ah, oi, Alice. – disse, ainda mirando Lily, com um sorriso maroto.

– Ah, você é o tal James, que Harry falou. Você é o irmão dele. E não me chame de lírio, Lily é o máximo para você.

– Ih, cara. To com dó de você... – disse Sirius – Ela falou que você é um "tal", e o Harry é o "Harry", gostou mais do Harry do que de você, e falou para você não chamá-la por um apelido. Ela não foi com sua cara.

– CALA A BOCA, SIRIUS! – disse James.

– Uiii! Calei! – falou e tampou a boca com a mão.

– Não preste atenção no, Sirius... Lily, né? – perguntou Remus a ruiva, que confirmou.

– Bom, tchau Alice, tchau lírio. – despediu James.

– É Evans para você e seu amigo, Black!

* * *

Já no outro dia... Harry acordou muito cansado. Demorou a cair no sono, pois seus pensamentos estavam longe, estava pensando em como seria suas aulas, do dia seguinte.

Levantou alguns instantes depois, para se levantar, foi tomar e se trocou, voltou ao quarto e viu Allan esparramado na cama, babando no travesseiro. Fez o feitiço que seu pai o ensinara, nunca tinha o testado, e pensou que aquele era um bom momento para usá-lo, usando alguém como cobaia. Pegou dois pedaços de algodão e, pois em seu ouvido. Apontou a varinha para Allan e murmurou "Sonorus". Allan estava roncando. Por culpa do feitiço o seu ronco saiu bastante ampliado. O loiro caiu da cama assustado e sem saber o que fazer. E para sua felicidade, seu prêmio foi múltiplo. Além de acordar Allan, ele acordou Severus, Lucius e Rodolphus e Avery também. Antes que alguém pudesse reclamar, Harry saiu correndo.

Descendo para a Sala Comunal, encontra Elizabeth e Carolyn. Carolyn vira-se para ele e pergunta.

– Cadê seu amigo besta?

– Ele esta no dormitório, por isso estou aqui. Eu acordei ele e todos do meu dormitório, aos berros. E... Bom, eles não muito felizes comigo – terminou com um sorriso irônico –Vamos descer? Não quero encontrá-los aqui, aqui esta muito vazio, quero encontrá-los onde tenha muitas testemunhas.

– Claro.

– Oi, Elizabeth – a garota o olhou, e virou o rosto e voltou novamente a olhar para frente, respondeu um simples "oi" e ficou em silêncio. Até chegarem a mesa da Slytherin, Carolyn, não parava de tagarelar.

Momentos depois, Allan apareceu, e sentou em frente do Harry e entre Elizabeth e Carolyn. Seu rosto estava púrpura e fechada, olhando Harry ás vezes. _Ah, to ferrado_, pensou Harry, revirando os olhos. Para a felicidade de Harry, eles ficaram em silêncio por cinco minutos, mas tudo que é bom, uma hora acaba. Allan tomou fôlego e disse irritadíssimo:

– Como Harry? Como? Como que você pode me deixar lá com aqueles garotos, que tem cara de "Meu Merlin, vou ter um troço agora mesmo, perdi minha pena!"? – reclamou ele.

– Não sei do que você esta falando – retrucou Harry, segurando-se para não cair na gargalhada. Corajosamente o moreno conseguiu _não_ sorrir.

– Ah, você sabe sim... Estou falando do Lestrange, do Malfoy O Cabeludo e o Sanepe, aquele que parece que pegou óleo de cozinha e derramou no cabelo.

– Ta bom, da próxima vez, irei colocar um feitiço para o Rodolphus não abrir a boca, o Malfoy, vou cortar o cabelo dele e o Severus irei passar um belo xampu. – falou irônico, pegando algumas torradas.

* * *

Elizabeth, Harry, Allan e Carolyn – o loiro e a moreno começaram uma briga, por um motivo que para Harry era desconhecido.

Eles estavam indo para a aula de História da Magia, com o Profº Binns. Quando Lily, Smantha e Mariah, os alcançaram. Isto fez com que Carolyn, aumentasse seu passo. Allan olhou intrigado para as costas da garota e perguntou:

– O que deu nela?

– Acho que não é normal um Slytherin andar com pessoas de outras casas – respondeu Samantha, sem dar mínima importância.

– Se quer saber, para mim isso é ridículo. – disse Harry.

– Já que ela esta lá na frente irei falar de você – falou Allan falou para Samantha – Oh my God! Você esta horrível! Você já é ruim, mas agora... Ou meu Merlin, me livre disto. – James, Sirius, Remus e Peter, se aproximaram.

– Oi, Lil – exclamou James. Lily bufou e disse:

– Não me chame assim, _**Potter**__._

– Ih, James. Ela não quer saber **mesmo** de você, hein! – disse Sirius – Segundo dia que vocês se conhecem e já te chama de Potter.

– _Fica quieto, Sirius._

– Oi, James – cumprimentou Harry, mas pelo jeito James não o ouvira ou fingira que não ouviu, pois não dirigiu-se ao irmão quando falou:

– Ok, atém mais lírio – e saiu, mas não antes de beijar a bochecha da ruiva, que começou a falar mal de todos que a olhavam.

– Meu irmão é um chato mesmo. Só por que estou na Slytherin, ele não me cumprimentou.

– Talvez ele não tenha ouvido – disse Mariah insegura

– Ah, ta fácil. – e andou mais rápido.

A aula de História da Magia, com o professor Profº Binns, era muito lenta e confusa, poucos prestavam atenção no que ele dizia os únicos que prestavam atenção realmente era Harry, Elizabeth e Frank Longbottom – a aula era com a Ravenclaw. A única parte interessante para os outros, era que o professor entrou na sala atravessando o quadro negro. Quando muitos se viram livres do professor de história, o dia ficou mais rápido.

* * *

Já estava no horário do jantar, e muitos já se encaminharam para o Salão Principal. James, Sirius, e Remus, estavam nas Masmorras. Sirius estava em cima de uma estatua, segurando um saco, enquanto os outros dois estavam escondidos atrás de outra estatua. Eles esperavam algo ou alguém...

Pouco tempo depois, Peter vinha da direção da Sala Comunal da Slytherin, pulando e dizendo.

– Eles estão vindo, eles estão vindo! Em Dez... nove... oito...sete... seis... cinco... quatro... três... dois...um... AGORA! – Peter estava correto, como previram, os garotos que esperavam estavam lá, agora cobertas de bomba de bosta, mas algo que não havia sido previsto era... Além de Lucius, Rodolphus e Wilkes, também estavam Harry e Allan.

– Vocês são uns ridículos, isso sim! – gritou Allan.

– O que esta havendo aqui!? – era o Profº Slughorn. Ele é, além de professor de Poções, era o responsável pela casa Slytherin.

– Esses... Alunos da Gryffindor jogaram bomba de bosta em nós – disse Rodolphus.

– Detenção para os quatro. E vocês cinco vão se limpar, o jantar vai ser servido a pouco. Ire agora comunicar a McGongall.

– Harry, me desculpe. Eu estava tentando... – James ia dizendo, mas parou quando seu irmão deu-lhe as costas. Harry, além de decepcionado, estava ardendo em raiva.

– Não cumprimenta e agora isso... Não quero suas desculpas, _irmão_ – e voltou para sua Sala Comunal, estava imundo.


	4. Kyle Cooper

Capítulo 4: Kyle Brandon Cooper

Dia se passaram, estava de noite, Harry e Allan, estavam sentados no sofá, olhando a lareira acesa, da Sala Comunal da Slytherin. Harry estava tão absorto em olhar a lareira, que não percebeu que Allan desviou sua atenção da lareira, para fitá-lo, como pensando em como falar o que pretendia.

– Sabe Harry. Eu estava pensando... – ia dizendo o loiro.

– Ih, lá vem... – ironizou Harry.

– Não, Harry, to falando sério. Eu sei que James é seu irmão, mas foi ele que pediu... – continuou o loiro e Harry o olhou interessado – Decidi que irei virar um Slytherin de verdade, um legítimo. Sarcástico, irônico e indiferente, em relação aos outros, sem exceção... Topa? – disse, estendendo sua mão ao amigo.

Harry hesitou, olhando a mão do amigo. Pensou um pouco. E lembrou-se do que seu irmão fizera, antes do jantar. De tudo que Sirius o fizera passar, com suas brincadeiras, por anos... Tirando uma com sua cara.

Sorriu de lado, e apertou a mão do amigo e disse:

– É o que mais quero... Honrar minha casa. – e os dois entreolharam-se, sorrindo maléficos.

– Ih, sorrindo... Se vocês forem se agarrar, não se agarrem aqui na MINHA frente, ok? – ouviu-se a voz em suas costas. Viraram-se e deram de cara, com um garoto de olhos e cabelos castanhos, sorrindo maroto.

– Agente te conhece garoto? – perguntou Allan, mal educado.

– Vocês não viram que eu entrei com vocês este ano...? – os dois balançaram a cabeça negativamente – Mas são cegos mesmo, viu! Kyle, Kyle Brandon Cooper, prazer. Ou melhor... Prazer de vocês. – respondeu, com um sorriso cínico.

– E quem perguntou? Ninguém não é? Então vai saindo pé rapado! – disse Allan tentando empurrar Kyle, que se esquivava facilmente.

– Ninguém, mas a boca é minha, não?

– É pode até ser, mas eu ainda não tenho que ouvir

– Olha aqui oh... – Kyle olhou o loiro, de cima a baixo e continuou – Trombadinha...

– Ei! Fiquem quietos você dois, ok!?

– Fala o aí dono do mundo ¬¬

– O que quer aqui, Kyle? – perguntou Harry, ignorando Allan, totalmente.

– O que será...? Vocês, esses sorrisos... Resumo... Quase vomitei!

– Quase vomitou é...? Então fecha os olhos! Melhor pra mim e pra você!

– Não, afinal... Tão quanto minha boca é minha e NINGUÉM reclama, os meus olhos é a mesma coisa

– Olha aqui o estranhinho...

– Estranho aqui é você!

– Olha fiquem brigando, eu vou dormir – disse Harry com azedume.

– Vai tarde filho! – disse Allan rindo em deboche.

– É, mas antes devo perguntar... Arrumou o pijaminha quando foi dormir? – Harry xingou-os antes de virar-se para os outros e dizer de supetão.

– Para a informação de vocês, eu arrumei meu pijama antes de descer para a aula e... – ia dizendo, mas depois percebeu o que estava falando, arregalou o os olhos, e correu para o dormitório, com passos firmes. Fazendo com que Allan e Kyle rissem com gosto.

– Garoto maluco esse... – comentou Kyle, enquanto segurava a barriga de tanto rir.

– Para você ver, não entendo porque eu só tenho tantos amigos loucos... – falou Allan. Kyle ficou sério, ou pelo menos fingiu.

– Eu entendo...

– Entende é?

– Sim. Malucos só atraem malucos... – e voltou a rir Allan não entendeu e acabou rindo também, mas não entendeu por um momento, depois percebeu o que o castanho falar e disse irritado:

– Olha aqui... Maluco é a tua avó... Se não sua bisa, sua mãe, seu pai, mas entendeu? EU não! – vociferou Allan, apontando o dedo indicador para a cara do castanho.

– Você já terminou? Eu 'to quero dormir... – disse Kyle com uma cara de cansaço.

– Não fala assim comigo não ta achando que eu sou o quê!? – continuou Allan, que fez Kyle rir. O loiro piscou duas vezes e perguntou assustado – Do que está rindo?

– Nada, não... Nem vou comentar o que pensei que você fosse... – subiu para o dormitório.

* * *

No outro dia Harry levantou, como em um dia normal, foi tomar, vestiu-se, e acordou Allan. Desceu e viu Kyle, sentado em uma mesa, lendo uma revista. Kyle percebeu que os dois se aproximavam e levantou-se ficando de frente para os dois. O garoto olhou-os em total reprovação e disse:

– Meu Merlin, o que aconteceu? Mas vocês demoraram, hein. Fiquei aqui esperando um tempão por vocês. – Harry levantou a sobrancelha e perguntou:

– Você fala com a gente?

– Falo por que não falaria? Aliás, eu estou falando com vocês agora mesmo...

– Liga não, Harry. Eu também não o entendo – disse Allan, _Queria que o olhar matasse agora..._, pensou o loiro.

– Olha só quem fala o Sr que só atrai maluco...

– É por isso que eu atraio você!

– Ixi, o outro admitiu que é louco.

– Fiquem brigando, eu vou comer...

– Espera aí Harry, eu também vou! – disse Allan seguindo Harry, com Kyle em seus calcanhares.

* * *

Tomaram café, Harry, Allan, Kyle, encaminharam-se para a aula de poções, com a Griffyndor. Os três viram Lily, Samantha, Elizabeth e Mariah, se aproximando. Lily abriu um enorme sorriso para Harry e disse:

– Harry! – exclamou a ruiva. Harry a olhou calmo e disse um simples "oi" e voltou a olhar para frente. As garotas o olharam assustadas. Samantha o lha intrigada e pergunta:

– Harry, você esta bem...? – falou ela hesitante.

– Estou ótimo, por que não estaria?

– Porque você...

– Olha ele respondeu que está ótimo se você não vê eu vejo – respondeu Allan de supetão.

– Só que eu não estou falando com você...

– Uii, Eichman. Essa doeu, hein! – ironizou Kyle.

– Ah, cala boca Kyle.

– O que não é verdade?

– Oi, meu lírio... – James vinha se aproximando, com o resto dos marotos. Os garotos receberam esse título, pois em alguns dias atrás eles explodiram o vaso do banheiro masculino. Lily bufou e disse áspera:

– _Não me chame assim. _– disse baixinho e perigoso, que fez Sirus rir e dizer alegre:

– Cara, você está ferrado com essa ruiva...

– Fica quieto Sirius... Oi Harry. – falou o moreno cauteloso ao seu irmão.

– Oi... – respondeu Harry simples e frio, aumentando a velocidade do passo, Allan e Kyle o seguiram.

– O que é que deu no seu irmão? – perguntou Peter de olhos arregalados. Remus olho significativamente para James, que correspondeu o olhar, olhando-o triste.

– Não sei Peter. – murmurou o moreno.

* * *

**(N/A): Aí mais um capítulo... Pequeno, mas um capítulo. :P Antes de qualquer coisa, irei agradecer a autora americana, Hapygirl24, pela ótima fic, "Harry, in Slytherin", sem ela a minha idéia de por o Harry no passado não passaria de uma mera idéia... Assim como ela, eu também sempre quis fazer uma fic onde o Harry em vez de ser Grifinório fosse Sonserino, para saber o que iria acontecer, mas quando vi a história dela me fez dar um "empurrãozinho" nas minhas idéias, para ficar mais longe. Obrigada!!! ^^**

**(N/B):Ta otimo,adorei...!!!Agradeço a Hapygirl24 por ter te dado essa ideia.E minha filha bota pra quebrar!!!Escreve mais rapido q isso em? otimo continue perdendo aula de geografia e escrevendo. Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk.**

**ByToddy: KKKKKKK, ainda não é hora, o Harry ainda está desenvolvendo seu lado Dark. :D**

**Patty Carvalho: Não, não, onze anos ainda não é idade de romance, nessa idade deve ser como minha ex-professora bem disse "Na idade de vocês é só ficar paquerando e entregando bilhetinho..." :P Não eu ACHO que nesta fic ela talvez apareça, mas na parte 2 da fic, talvez... Agora não poço por ela, Harry nem faz idéia de onde veio...**


	5. Não é Só Contra os Gryffindor

**(N/A):** More one cap… :P **Aviso: **Hoje irá aparecer uma nova personagem, hein! =) Ainda agradeço a autora da fic, Harry, in Slytherin (Hapygirl24), você é uma ótima escritora garota... Se você fosse uma jogadora de futebol você seria minha fã... Tipo camisa 10!!! xD

**(N/B): **A ew!Ta fikando mais rapida jovem!Mesmo sem aula da Sandra. Já to sabendo, agora ta fazendo os capítulos na aula de ciências! Mas ta tudo ótimo só escreve mais rápido. E vê se não demora em to esperando o próximo!!! kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!!!

**Toddy:** Oi. =) rsrsrs. [**Sobre review da song] **Por que ele vai para a França. Queria ter seu poder, também :P rsrsrsrs. Também acho que eles vão fazer um ótimo casal. Eu vou continuar, com toda a certeza. Não gosto quando uma boa fic (nem to me achando, hein) é parada se postada no meio da história **[/Sobre review da song]** Que nada você coment., não? rsrsrs Isso é só o começo... Espera ele ter lá pelos 14, 15 anos. Ele, o Allan e o Kyle prometem... Dark na área! Kkkk Vão estar contra até os da própria casa rsrsrsrs. bjs

**Ana Carolina:** Obrigada :D rsrsrsrs. O Harry é de todos O.o :P Sinistro? Com certeza! Muito obrigada, mesmo... =) bjs

* * *

Capítulo 5: Não é só contra os Gryffindor.

O moreno de olhos verdes estava deitado, lendo um de seus livros trouxas preferidos, "O três mosqueteiros". Tão absorto, que o moreno não percebeu que alguém entrara em seu quarto e o observava. Quando percebeu, estava de costas, então tinha uma desculpa depois, se perguntassem o porquê de não ter se importado de ver quem era.

– Harry...? – ouviu a voz de seu pai chamando-o. Virou-se carrancudo por ter que tirar sua atenção de seu maravilhoso livro, viu seus pai à alguns passos de sua cama. Suas feições suavizaram, ficou intrigado. Sempre que seu pai não estava fazendo alguma brincadeira como ele, o olhava como se necessitasse revelar algo. – Sua mãe esta nos chamando para jantarmos... – Harry achou estranho, pois como sempre, achou que seu pai queria falar alguma coisa, e disse simplesmente:

– Huh, está bem. – falou o moreno, já se levantando e direcionando para a porta.

– Harry... – ouviu seu pai dizer seu nome mais uma vez, mas não parecia bem um chamado, parecia que o homem iria completar a frase. Parou, mas não se virou – Quero que saiba que não quero que fique com vergonha ou algo do gênero. Eu e sua mãe temos orgulho de você ter entrado na Slytherin.

– Mas não tenho vergonha... Isso é a última coisa que eu teria de mim – agora o garoto encarava seu pai.

– Bom, bom... E, Harry... Perdoe seu irmão – o garoto ficou quieto – Pelo menos pense nisso. – o moreno olhou para seu pai, o homem que é muito parecido com o garoto, tanto quanto o moreno é parecido com James, tirando seus olhos. Sem falar, nem confirmar com um simples gesto, Harry, saiu. Charlie Potter **(N/A): ***Olhei por todo o lugar, não achei o nome do pai nem mãe do Jay. Minha última idéia de achar seria no site Poterrish, só que lá não sabem também. A única coisa que sei é eles morreram de uma doença. Então aqui o nomes deles serão Charlie e Celina =(***.** olhou o quarto de seu filho, suspirou cansado e pensou _Uma hora terei de contar..._

* * *

Tanto quanto o resto do Natal quanto o Ano Novo, passara rápido. Em poucos dias Harry estava voltando para a escola. Encontrou Allan e Kyle, enquanto andava pela escola, sem nada o que fazer. Os dois, como sempre estavam em canto irritando alguns Gryffindor. Harry juntou-se à eles. Os dois o olharam e falaram algo pra o Gryffindor(e Harry teve certeza, mesmo com o frio que fazia, o garoto e de sua casa rival soltar fumaça pelas ventas), gritaram:

– Harry! Como vai filho? – gritaram os dois em uníssono, como se tivessem sincronizado o que iriam fazem.

– Devem ter feito algo muito ridículo como vocês dois – disse uma voz venenosa atrás dos três. Viraram-se e deram cara com o garoto que mais odiavam na Slytherin, Severus Snape. Com ele tinha também, Mulciber e Avery.

– Ah, o que é isso!? Primeiro o Gryffindor veio aqui nos irritar e agora isso... – resmungou Kyle.

– Fala aí o mais legal da escola – retrucou Mulciber.

– Melhor que você, Avery e o Snape "O príncipe das poções", eu sou – falou Kyle convencido.

– Olha aqui... – ia dizendo Avery, quando é interrompido pelo monitor chefe da Slytherin:

– Algum problema aqui?

– Não...

– Tem sim, esses garotos aí... Vieram nos xingar e dessa vez agente não fez nada. – disse Allan, com um sorrisinho afetado.

– Ah, gastem essa energia para os Gryffindor! – disse o outro, como se gastar a força que poderia estar usando para falar mal dos rivais fosse um total crime. E o Slytherin se afastou.

– É gastem com os Gryffindor, o pouco de imaginação que vocês têm! – disse Snape virando-se, com Avery e Mulciber, aos seus calcanhares.

– Isso mesmo vai correndo seus medrosos... Depois não sabe por que apanha. – gritou Allan.

– Ah, e é você que vai bater neles, né? – perguntou Harry debochado.

– Não, mas vocês sim.

– Que!? – perguntou Kyle.

– São vocês sim...

– Ah, to saindo... – disse Harry, dando passos largos. Kyle e Allan entreolharam-se e seguiram o moreno.

* * *

De tarde, Harry estava passado na biblioteca, calmamente. Estava com vontade de mudar um pouco. Ler livros bruxos às vezes seria bom. Não tinha nada para fazer. Kyle não queria sair da Sala Comunal e Allan, não queria parar de irritar Kyle. Então o moreno, cansado, avisou-os, que iria a biblioteca. Sentou-se em alguma mesa e começou a ler um livro qualquer. _É definitivamente os livros trouxas são mais interessantes. _Já de noite_, _quase dormindo, resolveu voltar às masmorras. Mas viu que a passagem estava sendo bloqueada por alguém. Viu uma garota da Slytherin, do primeiro ano, ela era loira, olho azul acinzentados.

– O faz na Slytherin, deveria estar na Gryffindor!

– É você disso certo... Eu DEVIA, mas não estou. – retrucou o moreno, frio e paciente.

– Você é muito estranho... – Harry a olhou, e sorriu.

– O que você esperava de um Slytherin, miope? – disse rindo baixinho, a menina o acompanhou – Você me lembra a Narcissa Black.

– Iiiu! – a garota fez um careta em completo nojo e resmungou – Não tenho nada a ver com a Black. Meu nome é Emily Barker... Nós definitivamente não temos nada igual.

– As primeiras letras dos sobrenomes são iguais.

– São, mas só isso.

– Então você tem algo em comum com ela.

– Ai, você é impossível. – o moreno riu de sua expressão de total desespero.

* * *

Chegaram à Sala Comunal e, Harry, nem percebeu, estava conversando com Emily. Estava feliz, por estar podendo conversar normalmente com a loira e pelo menos não levar uma por desaforo. A garota despediu-se do moreno e subiu para seu dormitório. Harry suspirou, não tinha mais ninguém que poderia conversar. Assustou-se quando viu que Kyle e Allan, ainda estavam na Sala Comunal, não prestou muita atenção ao arredor, estava muito concentrado em olhar Emily. Os dois estavam sentados em um sofá só, olhando a lareira. Harry juntou-se a eles, que o olharam com sorrisos debochados, Kyle se prontificou a começar falando:

– Harry, seu safadinho... Falou que ia para biblioteca, mas ficou aí, só de conversinha com a Emily, né? Safado. – o castanho e o loiro riram com gosto, quando o moreno os olhou friamente.

– Que, quê? Ta maluco eu hein!

– É, Harry. Fica aí, dando uma de inocente, mas fica só atrás das mais velhas!

– Mais velhas...? Allan não viaja, a Emilly é do primeiro ano como nós. O Harry não é tanto assim, né!?

– Viajei legal.

– Ah, vou dormir. Vocês estão insuportáveis hoje. – disse Harry, andando para o dormitório, batendo os pés.

* * *

Na Sala Comunal da Gryffindor... James e os marotos estavam sentados no sofá, quando o quadro abre, revelando. Lily e Alice. James abre um enorme sorriso e vê a ruiva se sentar em um sofá enquanto Alice ia à outra. Lily carregava um livro e começou a folheá-lo, desinteressada. James aproximou-se da ruiva. Sirius o olhou incrédulo e balançou a cabeça negativamente, enquanto Remus refazia a lição dos dois e Peter dormia, babando ao seu lado. Sirius o olhou Remus e resmungou:

– Cara, o James é um idiota, mesmo. Olha só... – disse ele apontando para o moreno, que agora ouvia os gritos da ruiva, rindo.

– Acho que você deveria deixá-lo em paz. – respondeu Remus, sem tirar os olhos dos pergaminhos

– Eu acho que você deveria ficar quieto.

– Claro, mas não faço isso por você e sim por mim... A não ser que VOCÊ fique quieto.

– Ah, você ta chato hoje Remus! – levantou-se Sirius, e foi andando para o dormitório, batendo os pés.

* * *

Dias e mais, foram-se passando. Em um piscar de olhos, Harry, Allan e Kyle, estavam voltando para a casa. O próximo ano letivo seria o segundo ano e teria duelo. Harry ficou contando os dias passarem, ficando muito em seu quarto ou saindo um pouco de casa, quando era chamado. Não estava interagindo muito com sua família. O que incomodava seus pais. Remus e Peter passaram o resto das férias em sua casa, mais um motivo para ficar no quarto. Mas daqui a pouco estaria voltando a Hogwarts e encontrando seus amigos. Isso sim é muito bom.


	6. Segundo Ano

(N/Bia): Mals gente =(! Estou em tempo de prova, e o tempo de prova para mim é horrível. Tinha que estudar (O_o... Ou talvez não)

Agradeço a Hapygirl24 e pela sua maravilhosissíma fic, Harry In Slytherin, ta ótima :D Entrem no meu fórum e comentem no mesmo O_o.

(N/Biel):Eu q o diga bia,odeio prova(mesmo sendo inteligente :)).Mas estou impressionado, dessa vez vc ate q escreveu bastante.

http: // espacezabine. forumeiros. net/ forum. htm (sem espaços)

ByToddy: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk Boa idéia, :D Laço de ligação! D: kkk ^^ Pode sim, ta ok, afinal, amei a sua fic! :D Harry In Slytherin, huh? D: É ótima sim… É mara e massa O_o

Percy Potter Cullen: EEEEEEEEE amemeimeiemei de você ter reviewsado_(isso existe?D:)_ também! ^^

Patty Carvalho: :D thanks :D Brigado mesmo ^^

Anonimo: Meu Deus, magine se minha mãe fica sabendo que fico mais ainda no PC to morta :D Pode deixar que vou continuar sim! É que estava_(estou D:) _no tempo de prova. ^^

Euzitia: Eu também quero ver os dois O_o :D Claro que vou continuar. ^^

pow: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk Pensei que eu fosse a única a ficar lendo reviews das fics alheias O_o Concordo com o Toddy Harry dark lord d+(2) :D

euzinha: kkkkkk Fui ver a review da cartomante e pensei que minha fic Blood+ tava muito_(antes de ver o final da review O_o D:)_chata:D kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk Sabe como é né? _Provas u.u(chatices o_O) _na vida, que atrapalha o andamento dos capítulos :P ^^

hphphphphphphphphphhp

Capítulo 6: Segundo Ano.

Harry estava sentado em um dos bancos, que ficava ao lado da janela, em um vagão qualquer, sua cabeça encontrava-se encostada ao vidro da janela, estava cansado; havia sido acordado aos berros pelo irmão, por estarem atrasados para pegar o trem. Acordou sonolento e teve só tempo de tomar um rápido banho e jogar tudo em seu malão. Sem perceber já estava aí sentado no banco, "descansando os olhos" _**(N/Bia): Uma vez, quando tinha 6 anos, estava querendo assistir Zorra Total, só que era muito tarde para mim, então tomei bastante café pensando que iria ajudar, grande ajuda... Minha mãe falou para eu ir dormir e eu falei na maior cara-de-pau: "Não estou **__**drumindo**__**, só to descansando os olhos"**_.

Ouviu a porta abrindo-se, sentiu um frio, teve uma forte vontade de fechar a porta na cara de quem a abrira, mas não quis levantar-se para fazê-lo, e parar com a maldita com a corrente de frio, estava muito sonolento. A porta fechou-se, momentos depois sentiu o banco que estava sentado abaixar-se, pesadamente, levantou a cabeça, deparou-se com Allan, Kyle, Carolyn e Emily. O primeiro muito alegre, não só o cumprimentou como gritou para o moreno, que se assustou e bateu com a cabeça no vidro, os outros se desataram a rir descontroladamente. Kyle acenou para o moreno com a cabeça e se sentou as duas fizeram o mesmo. Allan abriu um largo sorriso e falou alegre:

– Ei, Harry, você ta parecendo uma múmia, que aconteceu?

– Isso lá é da sua conta? – resmungou o moreno mal-humorado.

– Nossa, Allan, depois dessa, hein... Eu cuspia no chão e saia surfando! – debochou Kyle. _**(N/Bia): Mateus, da minha classe que inventou essa D: Thanks Guazzelli! :D)**_

– Fica quieto, Kyle!

– Não, acho que quando eu quiser FECHAR a minha boca eu te aviso...

– Ninguém merece...

– Idem.

– Qual é o problema deles? – perguntou Harry enojado.

– Sei lá... – comentou Emily – Nós duas estavam procurando um compartimento... E depois chega esses dois, começando a nos seguir e brigar como hienas.

– Sei... Sei como vocês se sentem. – os dois riram, Carolyn os acompanhou, Kyle olhou-os depois olhou para Allan e perguntou:

– Eles estão falando de nós, né?

– Hã? É o quê!

– Meu Merlin! Allan, você é uma mula._**(N/Bia): Acreditam que também acho isso D:?)**_

– Não, não, sou gente fio!

– Ninguém merece, viu!

– Cara feia não, isso significa fome...

– Fome é...? Você vai ver a fome na tua cara. – disse Kyle apontando sua varinha para Allan, que se encolheu, imediatamente

– Ta legal, calei.

A porta abriu-se, revelando Lilly, Samantha, Elizabeth, Mariah e mais uma garota, muito parecida com Samantha. A garota olhou todos que já estavam no compartimento e corou extremamente. Correu para sentar-se com Samantha, quando a outra o fez. As outras três fizeram o mesmo_.__**(N/Bia):Tipo... Elas sentaram e não correram sabe... Oo)**_ Alguns minutos ficaram sabendo que a garota era irmã da loira e se chama Carolyn.

hphphphphphp

James estava sentado, bem acomodado, ocupando mais ou menos três espaços dos bancos do compartimento, Sirius estava do mesmo jeito. Enquanto Remus e Peter tinham um espaço medíocre que lhe restava. Sirius olhou James com um sorriso sapeca e disse maroto:

– E então...? Vai participar do quadribol como eu? – James sorriu do mesmo jeito, mas antes que respondesse, Remus interveio:

– Sirius como você pode ter certez...

– Não fale mais nenhuma palavra Remus... Eu SEI que vou entrar.

– Meu Merlin! Sirius, você consegue ser mais seboso que o Seboso. – disse Peter, metendo meia dúzia de sapos de chocolate, goela a baixo, e a seguir se engasgando, tendo Remus para socorrê-lo.

hphphphphphphp

Já na seleção de casas, Harry mal percebeu quem entrava nas casas. Só prestou um pouco de atenção quando Carolyn, foi a cadeira para ser selecionada... Acabando na Gryffindor**(N/Bia):Errr... Sobre a Carolyn... :P Essa é a irmã da Sam, não a Slytherin ok? ;D... Complication =X)** Olhou em volta, viu seu irmão, James, o observando. Então desviou o olhar como a velocidade da luz.**(N/Bia):Eu tava tc aqui essa parte e em vez de por "velocidade da luz", puis "velocidade do "verde", mas iria ficar muito estranho, então tirei u.u O_o) **

Hphphphphphphphp

Harry acordara cedo naquela manhã, (já tinha passado uma semana de sua chegada a Hogwarts e o início das aulas) tomou um banho rápido e desceu para a Sala Comunal da Slytherin. Olhou para uma das janelas e viu que ainda amanhecia.

Pela sua surpresa, Allan, estava acordado também, olhando um folheto, com uma cara excitada, quase pulando no sofá, que estava sentado. Calmamente sentou-se ao lado de seu amigo, e pegou o pergaminho da mão do loiro, que fez um bico até o chão. No pergaminho estava falando sobre as vagas no time de Quadribol. Harry fez uma careta de nojo e jogou o pergaminho no ar, fazendo que Allan o pegasse na velocidade de um Hipogrifo. Allan olhou para o moreno e disse:

– Maneiro, não? Vamos participar do teste?

– Err... Não!

– Não para que? Maneiro ou para o teste? – Harry girou os olhos e perguntou:

– Qual a diferença?

– A diferença é que se for para o maneiro, tem ainda chance de você fazer o teste.

– Ah, sei... Então... Não e... Não.

– Ah, Harry...! Você é muito chato. – Foi assim até que começou a chegar mais gente na sala. Quando Kyle desceu, os três se encaminharam para fora, indo direto tomar café.

Hphphphphphphp

Kyle e Harry estavam em baixo de uma árvore qualquer, enquanto terminavam a lição de poções, lá estava vazio, estavam em uma parte afastada. Depois de um tempo eles ouvem um barulho de alguém limpando a garganta, viraram-se e viram Allan com um livro um pouco velho. Ele sentou-se entre os dois e começou dizendo alegre:

– Ei, gente... Olha só o que eu afanei na sala do professor Mylor... – disse ele estendendo a mão e mostrando a capa do livro. Era de alunos do 6º ano de DCAT.

– Ta... E o que agente vai fazer com esse livro encardido? – perguntou Kyle olhando o livro.

– Sei lá... Aprender feitiços... – respondeu Allan, com uma cara de gozação.

– Olha Harry, que bonitinho... Allan quer aprender. Nunca pensei que ele um dia fosse pensar em algo igual...

– Ah, fica quieto, Kyle.

– Que eu falei...?

– Não... Pela primeira vez, o Allan ta certo... Fica quieto Kyle. Vamos ler o livro... Para ver se tem algo de interessante... – disse Harry sombrio.

– Não, não... Não leiam ainda... – Harry o olhou interrogativo e perguntou:

– E eu poderia saber o por quê?

– Pois eu tenho outra coisa para mostrá-los... Sigam-me os bons – disse levantando-se. Os outros dois entreolharam-se e começaram a arrumar suas coisas as pressas. Vendo-os prontos e levantados, Allan, saiu correndo, o que fez com que os outros dois fizessem o mesmo.

Ainda ali... Duas sombras saíram da floresta. Uma revelando-se Elizabeth e a outra Emily. Emily olhou os três se distanciando e falou:

– Viu isso, Beth...?

– Vi... É melhor nós seguirmos eles.

– Sim...

Hphphphphphphphphphphp

Escadas e mais escadas, Kyle e Harry já estavam se cansando de tudo aquilo e nunca chegar ao tal lugar onde Allan estava guiando-os. Depois de muito tempo, Allan parou, em um corredor vazio, em frente de uma parede, que no momento parecia normal. Kyle, irritado, resmungou:

– Você nos chamou aqui, para ver uma... Parede! – falou ele, contrariado.

– Shh... Fica quieto... – disse agora passando três vezes na frente da tapeçaria dos trasgos dançando balé.

– Nossa... Eu sabia que você era louco, mas... – ia dizendo, só que teve de parar, quando viu que a parede, começou a formar-se em uma porta.

Allan abriu a porta e entrou, quando a porta já tinha se formado por inteira, Harry o seguiu. Kyle depois de algum tempo com cara de tacho, entrou também. Era uma sala. Tinha decoração da Slytherin, com lareira, mesa, com espaço de 6 pessoas, sofás, etc... Uma _quase_ copia da Sala Comunal da Slytherin. Sua antiga cara de tacho reapareceu. Allan estava com Harry sentado em um sofá, o moreno não parecia muito melhor que o castanho. Olhava tudo espantado.

Por um momento ninguém falou nada. Allan estava olhando os dois com sua cara de gozação novamente, enquanto, os dois, não tinham palavras alguma. Harry, depois de recuperar o fôlego, olhou para Allan e perguntou:

– Como você descobriu isso...? – olhou o teto e voltou a olhar o loiro – Afinal o que isto é?

– Como...? Um Ravenclaw do sétimo ano ficou falando que tinha essa sala como um idiota... Isto é a Sala Precisa, ou melhor, esta é a Sala Precisa.

– Sala Precisa? – perguntou Kyle, como se tivesse um ponto de interrogação em cima de sua cabeça.

– Sim, viu o jeito que fiz para aparecer à porta...?

– E quem não viria? – disse Kyle, Allan o olhou irritado.

– Enfim... Continuando... Eu tenho que fazer tudo aquilo, enquanto penso no que preciso, para a sala aparecer, daí vem o nome "Sala Precisa".

– Legal...

– Mas a sala é da escola... Não podemos usá-la quando bem entendemos né, Allan? – Harry.

– Sim, infelizmente.

– Mas mesmo assim isso é ótimo... Boa Allan! – disse Kyle alegre.

Hphphphphphphphphp

Dias se passaram Harry e Kyle, foram se aprimorando, com o ambiente da sala, de como era feito. Agora usavam a sala e o livro muitas vezes. Em um dia desses, os dois estavam fazendo um "treino" com os feitiços. Quando Allan chegou eufórico e disse:

– Posso tentar um feitiço? Só para ver se aprimorei...

– Err... Claro. – disse Kyle, cansado.

– Ok... Harry venha aqui... – disse, Harry levantou-se e foi para perto de Allan – Fique bem aí, vou para o outro lado da sala. Kyle fique a postos... Prepare sua varinha para um belo "Incêndio", ok?

– Ta... Mas para quê... – ia dizendo, mas fora interrompido, quando Allan, pronunciou:

– _Serpensortia _– quando o loiro falou isso, da ponta de sua varinha saiu uma cobra. Harry olhou a serpente com os olhos arregalados, sem perceber começou a falar com ela, enquanto a cobra se aproximava:

– _Saia de perto de mim... _– disse, agora com o rosto fechado e então repetiu, quando percebeu que a cobra continuava a ir em sua direção – _Saia de perto de mim... _– Ao seu lado, ouviu a voz de Kyle dizendo, "Incêndio". A cobra começou a pegar fogo. Um silêncio constrangedor instalou na sala, tirando os sons que Harry fazia, tentando recuperar fôlego. Então Allan disse:

– Por que nunca disse que era um ofidioglota?

_**Continua...**_


	7. Descobrimentos

(N/Bia): Mais um new cap

**Euzitia Potter: **Beeem estranho mesmo, onde já se viu? Velocidade do verde :S O_o Kkkkkkkkkkkkk _"Hazzyto você é ofidioglota seu panaca porque nunca contou pra gente seu tonto" _Nem eu faria tão bem como o Allan se sentia. D: Seria mesmo.. Vamo ver se isso não acontece :D

**Percy cullen potter: **Kkkkkkkk, rachei… Então sou tipo uma iluminista ! :D Fica calmo que também sofro disso ;D... Sempre :S

**ByToddy: **É horrível mesmo :S Lol, somos dois ... \o/... Êneas! Fica calmo Toddy :D Vai ficar feliz quando o Harry, Allan e Kyle ficarem crescidos... Que pelas minhas contas irei avançar bem rápido a idade deles. :D T+ :D

Hphphphphphphphph

Capítulo 7: Descobrimentos.

_Dias se passaram Harry e Kyle, foram se aprimorando, com o ambiente da sala, de como era feito. Agora usavam a sala e o livro muitas vezes. Em um dia desses, os dois estavam fazendo um "treino" com os feitiços. Quando Allan chegou eufórico e disse:_

– _Posso tentar um feitiço? Só para ver se aprimorei..._

– _Err... Claro. – disse Kyle, cansado. _

– _Ok... Harry venha aqui... – disse, Harry levantou-se e foi para perto de Allan – Fique bem aí, vou para o outro lado da sala. Kyle fique a postos... Prepare sua varinha para um belo "Incêndio", ok?_

– _Ta... Mas para quê... – ia dizendo, mas fora interrompido, quando Allan, pronunciou:_

– _Serpensortia __– quando o loiro falou isso, da ponta de sua varinha saiu uma cobra. Harry olhou a serpente com os olhos arregalados, sem perceber começou a dizer, enquanto a cobra se aproximava:_

– _Saia de perto de mim... – disse, agora com o rosto fechado e então repetiu, quando percebeu que a cobra continuava a ir em sua direção – Saia de perto de mim... – Ao seu lado, ouviu a voz de Kyle dizendo, "Incêndio". Um silêncio constrangedor, ficou entre Kyle e Allan, Harry recuperava fôlego. Então Allan disse:_

– _Por que nunca disse que era ofidioglota?_

–Eu não sou...

– Tá bom Harry... Claro que você não é... O que você disse agora para a cobra não é uma prova disso. – disse Kyle.

– Eu nunca quis ser isso, ta legal?

– Desde quando sabe que é um ofidioglota?

– Desde... – suspirou em cansaço e começou a contar.

Fora da sala, Elizabeth começa dançar balé, indo e voltando, três vezes. Então uma porta pequena as abre. Haviam enfim descobrir o segredo da sala.

Em uma salinha, Emily e Elizabeth, viam e ouviam o que era dito por Harry, Kyle e Allan.

– Até que em fim nós conseguimos abrir isso, não Liz? – perguntou Emily, feliz.

– Sim, _Emm_. Mas é melhor ouvirmos ou se não perdemos a história

_James e Harry estavam em um quarto de acampamento de verão. Com nove anos. Em um silêncio, que dava-se para perceber o ar pesado, que se instalava por lá. James, para quebra toda aquela pressão resolveu começar falando:_

– _Bom... Harry, você sabe... Sobre hoje... – ia dizendo ele, só que foi cortado por seu irmão, Harry._

– _O que foi? Você sabe muito bem, que não gosto que enrolem._

– _Err. Ok... Hum... Quero lhe pedir desculpas por hoje... Lá na floresta, foi sem querer... Você sabe... Feitiço não proposital... Nem varinha tenho... – disse ele, enquanto seu rosto ficava vermelho. Harry olhou bem para seu irmão, ficou com remorso de ter sido tão grosso. Então disse:_

– _Que nada, __**irmão. **__Isso acontece... Afinal, sabemos o que somos. – James o olhou e sorrio, de orelha a orelha._

– _É mesmo..._

– _Tirando a parte que isso é maravilhoso... Sua magia, enfim se manifestou. Mas é claro que não é tão boa quanto a minha... Afinal, com __**sete**__ anos minha magia se manifestou. – falou o moreno com um ar pomposo. _

– _Ta, ok o bonzão... Eu queria que você me desse apoio, e não que me humilha-se – disse o outro com uma falsa tristeza. Os dois entreolharam-se e riram._

_Pouco depois, Harry, sai em meio a floresta com um livro trouxa em mãos. Procura a árvore mais aconchegante e encosta-se nela. Passando-se um tempo, ele ouve um barulho entre os arbustos. Vê dois olhinhos penetrantes, se aproximando, de lá sai uma cobra. Sem o que fazer o moreno, fica olhando ela chegar, cada vez mais._

_Inesperadamente, ele ouve uma voz fria, saindo da cobra, que no momento ficou postada a mais de sessenta centímetros do garoto:_

– _Quer morrer garoto?_

– _Você...? Ai.. Meu... Merlin!. Papai já disse sobre isso... Ofidioglota é quem pode ouvir e falar com as cobras! – disse Harry excitado – Sou um ofidioglota! Yeah!_

– _Menino... Eu estou falando em te matar e você vem com um tal de ofi, não sei o que...?_

– _Hã...?_

– _Deixa para lá... Vou indo... Vem vindo alguém – ela se arrastando para os arbustos novamente._

– _Não... Espera aí! – disse Harry, tentado ir atrás da cobra._

– _Harry... – O moreno de longe, ouve alguém chamá-lo. Com toda certeza era James, não iria nunca esquecer o som da voz de seu irmão. Olhou por cima de seu ombro, viu James, as suas costas, vermelho de tanto correr._

– _Oi...? _

– _Cadê?_

– _Cadê, o quê? Ta maluco!_

– _Cadê a cobra que estava com você a pouco?_

– _Ela foi embora, ué. – disse Harry, como se fosse algo normal, mas por dentro torcia para que seu irmão não insistisse._

– _Como...? _

– _Posso dizer algo... Que você jura não contar a __**ninguém**__!_

– _Claro... Só digo se você autorizar..._

– _Eu sou um ofidioglota..._

Harry parou de falar, olhou para os dois, pensando que iria ver feições serias, fora o contrario. Os dois estavam, para cair na gargalhada.

– Harry... Repete o que a cobra falou... – disse Allan.

– Não... – disse Harry irritado – Olha, não é para dar risada não... E tinha nove anos, com essa idade as crianças não tem muita percepção no que é errado ou não.

– Ah, Harry... Você não tem senso de humor...

– Não, não tenho mesmo. – Kyle, para mudar de assunto perguntou:

– Harry, só o James e nós que sabe disso? Ou você contou aos seus pais?

– Não, não contei a ninguém.

– Isso é bom...

Na salinha Elizabeth analisava bem o que ouvira do moreno, enquanto Emily, ria descontroladamente e resmungando "cobra indignada... onde já se viu...":

– Da para parar de rir um minuto?

– Desculpe Beth, é que onde já se viu cobra indignada? – ela ia recomeçar a rir, mas parou, quando viu o olhar da morena. Fez uma expressão séria e disse: – Tinha uma coisa que me prendeu a atenção... O fato de o Harry ser ofidioglota em si... Isto é... Slyntherin, ofidioglota. Lembra-me alguém, se é que você me entende.

– Sim, entendo completamente. – disse ela dando meia-volta e saindo.


	8. Quatro Anos Depois

ByToddy: Toddy, que horas vc foi fazer o review O.o.d kkkkkk Dark Lord \o/ bjs

Simon de Escorpiao: Será...? Sim, já existe. Só que a cicatriz dele vai começar a doer agora. ^^ bjs

Euzidtia Potter: kkkkkkkkk xD Eu queria ser também... Mas infelizmente... Sou mais o Remus :P bjs

hphphphphp

Capítulo 08: quatro anos depois.

Estavam os Potter's e Sirius tomando, café, quando, os pais de Harry e James levantam. Eles iriam buscar Remus e Peter, de carro. James olhou Sirius, bravo e disse:

– Será que você pode fazer o favor de levantar?

– Espera Pontas... Não esta vendo que estou me alimentando? – disse Sirius, com a maior cara de pau.

– E o que tem?

– O que tem é que... Eu tenho que me alimentar, estou em fase de crescimento...

– Fase de crescimento...? Hum, sei... – disse James. Então ele foi ao lado de Sirius, e puxou-lhe a orelha, até que Sirius levantasse.

– James – disse a mãe de James. Horrorizada.

– O que? Ele tava pedindo – respondeu o moreno, fingindo-se de inocente. Pai de James começou a rir, só que parou, quando a monarca olhou-o com uma expressão não muito boa.

– Harry, Kyle e Allan, irão vir de Pó de Flu, ok? – continuou a monarca

– Hum... Ta. – disse ele calmo. Os quatro saíram. Moreno levantou-se e foi subindo as escadas, estava passando pelo quarto de seus pais quando resolveu entrar lá.

Viu algo brilhando no armário, mal fechado. Foi ver então deu de cara com uma Penseira. Sabia o que era, pois uma vez que entrou em detenção, por causa de Allan, e Dumblodored, lhe falou o que era, um desses. Olhou fixamente, sentiu-se sendo "puxado" por ela.

_Caiu em um gramado que parecia muito com o de sua casa. Estava bem escuro. Viu um embrulho em frente da porta. Alguém, que parecia sua mãe, mais nova. Ela abaixou-se para pegar um embrulho, quando pegar, Harry uma mão de bebê. Olhou assustado. _

_Escutou passos vindo de dentro da casa. Viu seu pai._

_– Quem é? – perguntou ele, sua mãe mexeu a cabeça, negativamente, mas disse por final:_

_–_ _Olhe, o que significa essa, cicatriz em forma de raio?_

_– Não sei, só sei que devemos pega-lo, não é bom ele ficar aí. _

_– Sim... – e entraram_

O moreno sentiu-se sendo puxado novamente, só que agora, não se via fora de sua casa, mais, e sim no quarto de seus pais, novamente. Sentou no chão, com os pensamentos a mil. Agora sim, decidira-se totalmente.

Quinze minutos depois, Harry ouvi um barulho, vindo da lareira da sala, já sabia quem era. Guardou a penseira novamente, e se encaminhou ao cômodo. Viu Allan, caído, tossindo até a quase morte. E viu Kyle rindo do loiro.

Agora quatro anos se passaram, depois de Harry ter contado (ou ao menos uma parte) do que se passava em sua vida. Os três Slytherin foram para perto das árvores, que no momento estavam cheia de neve, já tinham completado seus dezesseis anos..

– Ei, Harry, você realmente vai entrar, se tornar um dos tais Comensais? – perguntou Allan, sério. Diferente dos anos anteriores, onde deixava seus cabelos caírem até o final de seu pescoço, o loiro o cortara, onde a parte de trás ficava levantada, com a franja para o lado, como se deixasse o cabelo do mesmo jeito de quando dormia.

– Mas é claro, não irei ser um simples Comesal e sim algo mais do que isso...

– Harry fale sério... – começou Kyle.

– E eu estou!

– Me deixe terminar, sim?

– Ok...

– Você pensou mesmo, não irá voltar atrás?

– Claro. – respondeu, apreensivo, Allan, olhava Kyle do mesmo jeito.

– Então, iremos com você... – continuou ele com convicção, então percebera no modo que falar, quando pois Allan junto e completou – Isto é ... Eu ao menos irei... – disse, agora encarando o loiro ao seu lado.

– Ah, eu também vou... O que fazemos os 3 mosqueteiros, sem o D'Artagnan? – Harry fez um bico, olhando o loiro, como um tremendo ignorante e disse.

– Você faz idéia são os três mosqueteiros, né?

– Sim... Você sempre fica lendo, duh!

– Por que, então, falou no três mosqueteiros, se o D'Artagnan é o quarto?

– Então por quê três mosqueteiros se são quatro?

– Nem comento Allan... – falou Kyle.

– Mas o que eu fiz? – agora que o loiro não entendia nada mesmo.

– Nada, não...

Os três ouviram um barulho, olharam para o lado e viram que James, Sirius, Remus, Peter (Sirius e James, também foram buscar Peter e Remus) e os pais de Harry, tinham chego. Todos entraram.

Enquanto James e outros marotos iam arrumar onde eles ficariam por um tempo, até o ano novo.

Hphphphphphphphp

Já de noite, eles foram jantar Harry, como sempre, era o mais silencioso. Sua mãe percebendo isso, falou:

– Harry, você esta bem? Não tocou na comida...

– Se me permite Sra Potter, mas pelo tempinho que conheço o Harry, ele nunca foi normal... – disse Allan, rindo.

– Harry...? – continuou seu pai, por um tempo ele ficou quieto, depois tomou fôlego e começou:

– Quando vocês saíram. Eu fiquei bisbilhotando o quarto de vocês, pai – disse Harry, calmo, todos o olharam intrigados.– Vi uma penseira lá...– O moreno olhou atentamente a reação de seus pais, que como previra, suas partes avermelhadas do rosto, ficaram brancas.

– Harry... – ia dizendo Charlie.

– Quando que vocês iriam contar para mim! – disse Harry aumentando o tom de voz. Os jovens o olharam assustados – Quando que vocês iriam dizer que não sou filho de vocês... Que você me pegaram rua!

– Não diga isso...

– Digo sim... Por que nunca disseram antes...? Melhor ainda... Quando vocês pretendiam me dizer ? – perguntou o moreno agora abaixando a voz, estava usando um tom simples e frio. Seus pais ficaram em silêncio. Isso foi o bastante para Harry. O garoto levantou-se e subiu.

Hphphphphphp

Harry ouviu dois toques da porta, serenamente, diz para que entre. Vê Allan e Kyle entrarem em seu quarto. O loiro olhou-o intrigado e triste ao mesmo tempo. O moreno o olhou bem e disse com cenho franzido:

– Fala... O que aconteceu, Allan?

– Olha Harry... O que você disse lá... Não foi nada legal...

– E me esconder o que eu era, é legal?

– Não! Claro, que não... É que... Deixa pra lá você não entenderia...

– O que!

– Nada... – disse ele emburrado, com um bico enorme.

– Ah, se vocês dois continuarem emburrados um co m o outro, eu não vou dar o presente de natal dos dois... – disse Kyle rindo da cara que Allan fez.

– Qual é, Kyle? Isso já é golpe baixo – disse o loiro choramingando. Viu que Kyle não ia mudar de idéia até que se desculpasse. Olhou para Harry e disse: – Harry me desculpa você sabe que eu te amo e amo presentes. – o moreno girou os olhos.

– Ta, tanto faz...

– Pronto acabou... Agora... PRESENTE!

– Caiu bobão, sem presente.

– Ahh!


	9. Voltando a Hogwarts

Toddy: Lol.. bem tardinho hein :p

Claro que vai virar Death :P

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Eh finalmente :D

T+

hphphphp

**Capítulo 9: Voltando a Hogwarts**

Harry e James estavam sentados no mesmo compartimento, quando o moreno de olhos castanhos, resolveu ir procurar os outros marotos. Pouco tempo depois, Allan, Kyle e mais um garoto. Allan sentiu que o lugar estava silencioso e começou a falar asneiras então o terceiro disse:

"Ah, qual é Allan... Dá um tempo" disse ele

"Ué... Pelo que eu saiba, eu não fiz nada, Ethan..."

"Não, só esta falando bobagem mesmo... O que isso tem de errado, não?" respondeu Ethan irritado.

Harry, cansado daquilo, achou melhor dormir enquanto a viagem se sucedia.

"Será que vocês dois não podem ficar quietos? Agora sou eu que não quero ouvir nenhum dos dois..." disse Kyle, fazendo com que os dois brigões parassem "E acho que Harry também não quer... Né Harry...? Harry?... Harry? Ah, era só o que me faltava... O Harry "Bendito" Potter, me deixou com esses dois imbecis!"

"Hei, eu não sou imbecil." disse o loiro irritado.

"Tá bom, Allan, você não é imbecil" continuou o castanho "Ei, o deixem dormir pelo menos". E todos ficaram em silêncio olhando Harry dormir.

Depois, quando perceberam já estavam quase em Hogwarts, os três perceberam um agitação da parte de Harry, viraram-se para ele, e viram que o moreno suava frio, e mexia-se rapidamente. Depois ouviram-no gritar e acharam melhor acorda-lo.

"Hei, Harry, você esta bem?" perguntou Ethan, assustado, depois que conseguiram acordar o moreno.

"Mais ou menos" disse ele limpando um suor que quase caia em seus olhos.

"O que aconteceu? Teve um pesadelo?" perguntou Allan.

"Não Allan, ele esta suando que nem um condenado só porque ele acha divertido, Allan"

"Há ha, que sem graça você, hein Kyle?"

"Harry, você se lembra de algo no pesadelo...?" perguntou Ethan.

"Não... Nada..." disse Harry, tentando se lembrar, mas desistiu, quando viu a porta abrindo era Elizabeth, Lilly, Samantha, Mariah e Carolyn.

"Podemos ficar aqui?" perguntou a ruiva, simpática. Os garotos olharam para Harry, que ficou quieto, fingindo que não olhava para janela.

"Tá, né..." disse Kyle, zangado com o moreno.

"Que bom, sinceramente pensei que teríamos que ficar com os marotos, afinal, os outros vagões estão lotadíssimos, cheio de gente nova, tem um monte de novato, por aí... Quero dizer, não que eu não goste, de muita gente, adora uma festança, só que os ar puro é pouco, não que esteja falando que as outras pessoas cheirem..." ia dizendo Carolyn, só que sua irmã , Samantha a interviu, dizendo:

"Pelo amor, viu... Você tomou o que hoje? Energético?"

"Fala aí o foço do silêncio, né More?" disse Allan sorrindo debochado.

"Ai, eu não mereço você..." respondeu a loira brava.

"É, e eu não mereço vocês dois." Disse Ethan e saiu rápido.

"Ué, o que aconteceu com o esquentadinho?" perguntou o loiro.

"Ele não te aguenta, não que eu não ache isso também..." disse Kyle, rindo debochado.

hphphphp

"Viram a Lilly?" perguntou James, colando a cabeça para fora do compartimento, procurando pela ruiva, voltando logo irritado.

"Não, claro que não... Imagine o que um certo maroto faria se o fizéssemos..." disse Sirius, rindo.

"há há, que isso sirva de lição para os outros..."

"O Remus aprendendo com o Six? Agora sim, esse é o fim dos tempos" disse Peter, como feijãozinho de todos os sabores.

"James...?" chama Lupin.

"Oi?"

"Por que você não fala pra ela que gosta dela, e não fica fazendo aquelas bobagens, que só a afasta?"

"JAMES! Não ouvi o Remus... Ele ta louco, ele só sabe de estudar e não de garota... Pra isso, você tem a mim."

"Eu não vou aprender com o Remus, der" começou o moreno debochado "Só que... Eu prendendo com você, Six, é impossível, não sou tão burro assim." Continuou ele, rindo.

hphphphp

Havia-se começado a escola já a uma semana, no Salão Comunal da Slytherin, estavam Harry, Ethan, Kyle, Allan e Elizabeth. Era sábado, de manhã Quando Regulus aparece dizendo:

"Elizabeth, poço falar com você um minuto"

"Você já esta..."

"Não... Em particular"

"Tá... Vamos sair das Masmorras" disse mais alto do que o normal, olhando para Harry, depois se levantou e acompanhou Regulos. Allan olhou para Harry divertido, que der repente ficou com a expressão carrancuda.

"Então, né Harry..."

"Então o quê?" disse o moreno grosso.

"Não vai ir atrás dela? Se não perde a coitadinha p'rum Black"

"Cala a boca, Allan" disse ele, mais irritado ainda.

"Harry...?" chamou Ethan.

"Hum...?"

"Vai lá..." ele olhou para o garoto de cabelo castanho e levantou-se decidido.

"Ah, então é assim, né Harry" começou Allan, bravo "Só porque ELE disse você faz, mas quando sou eu..."

"É que o Ethan usa o cérebro, e já você a gente nunca sabe quando esta certo" disse Kyle rindo.

"Só que..." o loiro ia continuar, quando percebe a falta do moreno "Harry? A deixa pra la..."

Quando estavam fora das Masmorras, Regulus (seguido por Elizabeth) parou, ela impaciente perguntou:

"Ta legal, o que aconteceu, Regulus?"

"Ah, você sabe muito bem, Liz..."

"Não me chame assim"

"Ah é, né? Só o loirinho, Eichman pode, né?"

"Ele só faz isso porque é chato..."

"Aham, sei..."

"Olha, se não estamos aqui para falar sobre o verdadeiro assunto, vou indo, tomar meu café da manhã" disse e a morena, virou- se para a direção contraria ao garoto.

"Não, espera. Foi mal..."

"Foi péssimo, isso sim." ela interrompeu, ainda de costas pra ele.

"É que... Eu não gosto de te ver com outros caras..." Elizabeth deu um suspiro tentando, pedir forças pra aguentar tudo aquilo, e disse:

"Regulus, você sabe, eu já te disse muitas vezes que eu não gosto de você... Só que eu sei que não é sobre isso que você veio falar."

"Não... Você sabe, é sobre a Bella, o Malfoy... Eles estão ficando impacientes, eles disseram que vão pegar você por ou por mal... Sabe né... Seu pai é casca grossa."

"Eu sei muito bem quem é meu pai..."

"..."

"Bom, se eras só isso... Eu vou..."

"Não! Eu ainda tenho uma coisa pra ter perguntar" disse ele, segurando-a pelo pulso.

"O que?"

"Quer namorar comigo?"

"Eu não acredito no que eu estou ouvindo..."

"Só me de uma chance...?"

"Não, eu já disse que não estou afim..."

"É o meu irmão, né?"

"Uuuh, não..." disse ela fazendo cara de nojo.

"Então um dos Potter's..."

"Depende, de qual Potter você esta falando?"

"Do... Ah, deixa pra lá... Nem quero imaginar o que eu faria se eu descobrisse que é o James..." Elizabeth riu, enquanto o Black saia. Ela o olhava se distanciando. Quando sentiu alguém atrás dela. Virou-se e viu Harry.

"Do que você estava falando com ELE?"

"Olha o jeito que você fala comigo, Potter. Nunca lhe dei o direito." Disse ela "E você também não tem o que saber da minha vida"

" 'Tá bem, não queria saber mesmo..."

"Claro que queria..." então a morena saiu sorrindo.

"_Maldita..._" ele ficou olhando onde ela tinha saído, então ouve a voz de Snape:

hphphphp

"Potter, Dumbledore, quer vê-lo. Ah, a senha é bijú"

Na sala de Dumbledore, o bom velho, estava sentado em sua cadeira, quando ouve aporta se abrindo, a olha, e vê Harry Potter.

"O senhor estava me chamando?" diz Harry.

"Sim, Harry, estava" começa o velho "Bom, seus amigos vieram me consultar... Disseram que você vem tem tendo alguns pesadelos, insônias e passado mal."

"Não é nada senhor... É só que... Ele são bem estranhos. Todos sempre iguais"

"Não quer contar sobre eles?"

"É que eu não..."

"Se lembra? Harry, eu acho que não é isso o que seus olhos dizem... E sua mente." O moreno, passa a mão em seu cabelo e diz:

"Não me lembro de muita coisa."

"Conte então o que se lembra."

"Me lembro de um homem dizendo:" _"...leve Harry e vá! É ele! Vá! Corra! Eu o atraso... "_ .

"E depois uma mulher:" _"Harry não! Por favor... tenha piedade... tenha piedade..."_

"E mais nada?" perguntou Dumbledore, desconfiado.

"Não, e também um fecho de luz, verde, que lembra o feitiço da morte."

"Interessante..."

"Acho que não, senhor. Acho que é só um sonho."

"Sim..."

"Bom, eu vou indo."


	10. A Estranha Doença

(N/Bia): O que acharam...? Gente desculpe pela demora... =(

Toddy: kkkkkkk :] I too, é... Tio Dumb ja ta meio que descobrindo o que vai acontecer :D

Hphphphphphphph

Capítulo 10: A Estranha Doença

"Harry!...Harry!..." o moreno ouviu a voz de Kyle, chamando-o, forçou-se para abrir os olhos, colocou seus óculos, e viu Allan e Kyle olhando-o curiosos.

"O que houve, cara?" perguntou o loiro "Normalmente é você nos acorda e não ao contrário... " ouvindo tudo aquilo, fez com que a sua cabeça latejasse. Como se ele estivesse de ressaca, mesmo sem ter bebido.

"Nada... Talvez um pouco gripado, mas estou bem..."

"'Tá nada" exclamou o loiro, enquanto o moreno ia para o banheiro, quando ele voltou os outros dois entreolharam-se assustados, a expressão de Harry era pior do que quando ele tinha entrado para tomar banho. "Harry tem certeza que quer ir a aula neste estado?"

"Sim! Temos que entregar o trabalho do Slughorn" os outros ficaram quietos.

Hphphphphphp

Os marotos estavam em suas mesas esperando a entrada do professor, quando Remus fala:

"Hey, James, aquele não é o seu irmão?"

"Se ele é moreno, muito parecido comigo, só que olhos verdes, sim é ele..." respondeu James, sem ao menos prestar atenção no amigo.

"Falando sério, James... Olhe..." disse o maroto, chacoalhando o amigo "Olha para ele.. Ela meio, sei lá... Estranho!" Sirius, para de encarar uma garota, com seu sorrisinho "derreto-todos-os-corações" e olha para o Slytherin também, depois comenta:

"Estranho? Não muito diferente do que ele já é."

"Ei!"

"O que?"

"É do meu irmão que estamos falando!"

"Ah, James, você sabe que estou falando a verdade" o moreno a penas bufa, como resposta.

"Aí James, nada não, mas do jeito que você bufou... Quase perdi a fome, aqui..." disse Peter, enojado.

"Acho que isso é impossível, hein Peter..." fala Sirius, rindo.

Hphphphphphphp

Harry, Ethan, Allan e Kyle, estavam tendo uma aula de poções com os Gryffindor, o primeiro realmente não estava se sentindo bem, forçou-se muito para prestar atenção em que Slughorn dizia, não podia fazer muita coisa, só que com muito esforço fez o possível, o professor foi recolher os trabalhos enquanto via os caldeirões dos alunos.

Quando ele chegou à mesa do moreno, viu a horrorizada e enjoada expressão do professor, quando abaixou o rosto, para ver do caldeirão de Kyle e passou longe do de Allan, que exalava um cheiro, horrendo. Então olhou o de Harry e abriu um largo sorriso, não viu muito o que ele disse, quando deu-se por si estava quase caindo, tentou se segurar na mesa, mas já era tarde, depois tudo ficou escuro.

Hphphphphphp

"Será que ele está bem?" Fora a primeira coisa que Harry ouvira só que não reconhecia de quem vinha vindo a fala.

"Nossa, você não acha que já perguntou isso milhares de vezes, hein Allan?" ouviu uma voz carrancuda.

"Não acho quer você tenha que mandar na boca dela, Khan, se ela quiser repetir isso novamente ela repete se não, não".

"E eu acho que você não precisa me defender, eu posso fazer isso sozinho, Kyle!"

"O que! Você se defender sozinho, Allan? Há, há, 'cê 'tá de brincadeira mesmo, hein!" Então o moreno resolveu falar, para que parassem com a discussão.

"Nossa, será que nem quando estou descansando posso ter paz, hein, o que é que é isso, quanta briga". Disse ele. Olhou em volta e viu, James, Allan, Kyle e Ethan.

"Harry! Eu pensei que você tivesse morrido". Disse o loiro choramingando "Imagine agente sem você. Imagine o que esse dois fariam comigo... Se você não estivesse aqui!" O moreno olhou para ele descrente:

"Deixa ele Harry, ele só não quer admitir que quase chorou por você". Comentou Kyle

"Não, não Kyle, ele não quase chorou, ele realmente chorou". Disse Ethan rindo.

"Ei, aquilo não era choro, eu só estava com um cisco, ok?"

"Ta, ta e também 'tá chovendo urso cor de rosa lá fora"

"Oi, Harry..." disse James, meio constrangido.

"Oi..." respondeu o moreno, frio.

"Bom... Eu 'tava pensando... Quer dizer... Vim aqui pra ver como você estava, acho que vou indo..." disse e praticamente correu para fora de lá.

"Sabia..." disse o loiro, do nada.

"O que, Allan? Ta ficando doido?" perguntou Ethan.

"Ihhh, Ethan, você fala como se não conhece o nosso bobo da corte, o garoto é louco sempre" disse Harry, debochado, fazendo com que Ethan e Kyle rissem.

"Ah, parem..." disse o loiro, rabugento "Só estou falando que seu irmão esta com medo da Slytherin no quadribol, por isso ficou assim. Quero dizer, quem não ficaria? Slytherin é a melhor." Continuou ele, orgulhoso.

"Lá vem ele falando desse jogo de novo" disse Ethan enjoado "Tá vendo, Harry? Por isso que agente não gosta de quadribol, o Allan fala disso toda hora."

"Não aguento este lugar com teto branco, vou embora" disse Harry, só que não conseguiu, já que Madam Pomfrey havia o segurado:

"Não vai não" declarou ela "Você não esta em mínimas condições, mesmo que quisesse suas pernas cansadas não o deixariam ir."

"Você pelo menos pode nos dizer o que esta acontecendo com o Harry?" perguntou Kyle.

"Ora, mas que insolência..." Depois de ela dizer isso, ela volta para sua sala. A porta abriu-se novamente, revelando Elizabeth, Lilly e Samantha.

"Onde está o Potter?" perguntou Samantha.

"Por que deveríamos responder?" perguntou Allan carrancudo.

"É mesmo, não precisa, eu já o vi."

"Tá, mas o que vocês vieram fazer aqui? Desde quando se importam com o Harry?" perguntou Ethan com uma das sobrancelhas levantada.

"E ainda não nos importamos, só viemos devolver o material dele, afinal se dependesse de vocês o Potter teria que buscar, mesmo neste estado." Disse Samantha.

"Hum... Tá." Disse Harry, enquanto Lilly punha a bolsa de Harry em cima do criado mudo, ao lado da cama do moreno. "E para vocês..." disse agora olhando para os três Slytherin no outro lado da sua cama "Idiotas".

"Ah, tá bom, hein Harry... Por nos elogiar tão bem..."

"De nada..." disse enquanto via as três saírem.

"Sabe o que pode estar acontecendo com você, Harry?" perguntou o loiro e Harry revirou os olhos:

"Se eu soubesse não estaria tão abobado com o meu estado tanto quanto você! Que dia é hoje?"

"Ah, tá querendo saber por quanto tempo esta aqui, né?" perguntou Ethan "Daqui uma hora vai fazer um dia" continuou ele rindo.

"O que!"

"É isso mesmo, Harry... Você perdeu seu recorde de acordar cedo..." comentou Kyle

"Vocês estão falando sério?"

"Não... Ainda nem começou a primeira aula" disse Ethan consultando o relógio "Ih... Perdemos o café da manhã."

"Aí, Harry... Vamos para aula, depois trazemos o que foi passado... Tchau" disse Kyle, enquanto os três saíam.

"Tá, mas como vocês conseguiram entrar nesse horário...?" perguntou o moreno, mas não obteve resposta, pois os três já haviam saído. Suspirou inconformado.

Hphphphphphhp

Já de noite, Harry estava lendo um livro, que conseguira com o Accio, quando sente que a porta fora aberta, revelando Allan, Ethan e Kyle.

"E aí, Harry, beleza? A velhota chata disse o que 'ta acontecendo com você?" perguntou Allan sentando na cama ao lado da de Harry.

"Sabe... A velhota de quem você ta falando Allan, esta na sala que é alguns passos da onde estamos..." comentou Kyle advertindo o loiro com o olhar.

"Ah, foi mal... Mas continuando Harry, ela falou?"

"Não, ainda não, mas pelo jeito é algo sério, pois ela não me tira daqui de jeito algum, já esta ficando chato..." respondeu o moreno.

"Eu... Eu acho que é melhor você falar com o Dumblodore, Harry" disse Kyle.

"Não... Ele não me ajudou muito da ultima vez... Não acho que ajudará agora."

"Só que aquilo não era muito provável e..."

"Entenda, Cooper" disse Harry carrancudo " "Aquilo" não foi bem um sonho normal, era muito real..."

"Só que..."

"Só o que, Kyle?"

"Harry..."

"Ah, eu entendi... Você não precisa fazer o que pedi..."

"Do que você esta falando?"

"Você sabe muito bem do que eu to falando..."

"Não, não sei..."

"Tá bom... Uma dica... É sobre o que receber a marca..."

"O que! Não, Harry eu... Nós falamos sobre isso, eu vou sim..." ia dizendo Kyle, mas fora interrompido por Ethan:

"A faça-me o favor, Cooper. Você morre de medo Dele."

"Sinceramente Kyle, você ao contrário de nós três não aguentaria ficar perto Dele" disse Harry.

"Marca? Do que você esta falando Harry? E que sonhos são esses?" os quatro viraram-se e deram de cara com os marotos, Lily, Elizabeth, Mariah e Samantha?.

Hphphphphphphph

Os Marotos estavam sentados em volta de uma árvore, quando Sirius olha para os lados e diz sorrindo:

"Olha lá, Pontas essa é a sua chance, a sua paixão ta vindo" Os outros três olharam também e viram Lily, Elizabeth, Mariah e Samantha. Quando as quatro chegaram James levantou num pulo e disse a ruiva:

"Ah sabia... Você não aguenta ficar muito tempo longe do meu charme irresistível, né ruivinha?"

"Pare de me chamar assim, Potter" disse Lily, já ficando corada de raiva.

"Por que? Qual do problema de te chamar assim, _ruivinha_?"

"E qual o problema de vocês quatro quando alguns dias saem de noite do dormitório?" ela rebateu o que fez com que o moreno se calasse.

"Ei... Vocês dois, foco..." disse Sam.

"É pode deixar More... To focalizando bem..." disse Six olhando para ela malicioso. A loira resolveu ignorá-lo:

"Bom, eu não vim aqui por vocês, vim pelo seu irmão, você mal o visita ou melhor você não o visita e..." continuou a ruiva.

"É você ta certa."

"Você...O que? Eu to certa?"

"Claro. Vamos lá" disse ele sério por fora, mas rindo por dentro ele. _Há com certeza ela vai entender que eu sou um cara legal..._

"Hum, ta..."

Hphphphphphphph

Quando os oito chegavam lá, eles ouviram vozes vindo da Ala Hospitalar:

_"Eu... Eu acho que é melhor você falar com o Dumblodore, Harry" disse Kyle._

_"Não... Ele não me ajudou muito da ultima vez... Não acho que ajudará agora."_

_"Só que aquilo não era muito provável e..."_

_"Entenda, Cooper" disse Harry carrancudo " "Aquilo" não foi bem um sonho normal, era muito real..."_

_"Só que..."_

_"Só o que, Kyle?"_

_"Harry..."_

_"Ah, eu entendi... Você não precisa fazer o que pedi..."_

_"Do que você esta falando?"_

_"Você sabe muito bem do que eu to falando..."_

_"Não, não sei..."_

_"Tá bom... Uma dica... É sobre o que receber a marca..."_

_"O que! Não, Harry eu... Nós falamos sobre isso, eu vou sim..." ia dizendo Kyle, mas fora interrompido por Ethan:_

_"A faça-me o favor, Cooper. Você morre de medo Dele."_

_"Sinceramente Kyle, você ao contrário de nós três não aguentaria ficar perto Dele" disse Harry._

James não aguentando mais escancarou a porta e entrou já perguntando:

"Marca? Do que você esta falando Harry? E que sonhos são esses?"


	11. Amizade Separada

**(N/A): **Desculpe pela demora... :/

**Toddy: **reação alérgica ? :D... Quem sabe... :)

É... eles são enxeridos msm :/...

Cai entre nós, _sobre o Rabicho... è só na próxima fic, na segunda parte do VdS _(;D)

bjs

**Ana: **Brigada ^^

Desculpe pela demora :/

**Luka:** ^^ Brigada

Já estou postando :D

Desculpe pela demora.

**xxxxxxxxx:** brigada mesmo, :D

Ja to postando ^^

**vrriacho: **Ja to postando ^^

VdS- VdS- VdS- VdS- VdS- VdS- VdS- VdS- VdS- VdS- VdS

**Capítulo 11: Amizade Separada.**

_James não aguentando mais escancarou a porta e entrou já perguntando:_

_"Marca? Do que você esta falando Harry? E que sonhos são esses?"_

"Eu acho que isso não lhe deve respeito, não James?" disse Harry áspero.

"Eu sou seu irmão então tenho todo o direito de saber!" respondeu James, Harry levantou uma das sobrancelhas enquanto percebia o aumento do tom de seu irmão.

"Abaixe o tom para falar comigo, ok?" deixando todos.

"Ora..." ia começar James, Harry olhou em volta e nem tinha percebido que agora só estavam ele e James.

"Sabe, se você fosse menos galinha a Evans iria diminuir a raiva por você." disse Harry interrompendo James, para mudar de assunto. E sorriu de lado quando viu que seu irmão começou a olha-lo interessado.

"Não, ela me acha um idiota" disse desanimado.

"Idiota, hum? Tch, quem não acharia com você fazendo tudo o que você faz?" agora o Harry olhava a janela, do outro lado da sala. "Mas fique calmo tudo isso é só ciúmes." Disse com um sorrisinho irônico.

"Sério?...Ei, você tá mudando de assunto" encarando-o.

"É. Hum, acho que não deu certo" moreno de olhos verdes, voltou a olhar seu irmão, divertido. Além de divertimento, James também viu em seus olhos algo a mais, irritação.

"Não, claro que não. Harry? Por que fez isso? Por que se juntou a Você-Sabe-Quem?"

"Há muitas coisas que acontecem e agente nem sabe o por que..." respondeu, Harry com a voz arrastada, deixando James sem fala.

"Potter?" os dois viram, Madame Pince aproximando-se do leito de Harry "O que faz aqui, isso não são horas..."

"Ok, eu já vou indo, não tenho mais nada pra fazer aqui mesmo..." cortou James, saindo, mas não antes de olhar para Harry, com expressão de decepcionado, que lhe devolveu com olhar firme.

"O que houve com o ele?" perguntou Pince, olhando espantada por onde o garoto havia acabado e passar. Depois olhou para Harry, que apenas deu de ombros. "Bom, amanhã, Se Merlin deixar, já vou liberá-lo."

"Sério? Nossa, que ótimo." Disse feliz. "Mas por que estou aqui há tanto tempo?"

"Pergunte a Dumblodore, ele quem me pediu isso. Acha mesmo que aguentaria ter o Eichman do meu lado por querer?" perguntou a mulher voltando a sua sala.

"É ninguém além de mim aguenta" disse Harry, sorrindo sarcástico, mesmo sabendo que a mulher não o ouviria. Já era um pouco tarde quando Harry ouviu a porta abrindo, virou-se para ela, esperando ver Allan (ele tinha o mau de encontrar as pessoas em qualquer horário), mas assustou-se ao ver que era Elizabeth.

"Potter esta acordado?" perguntou ela, ele apenas grunhiu, e a outra pode entender como um sim. "Eu não acredito no que ouvi da sua discussão com o Cooper" continuou ela, agora num tom repreendedor.

"Ah, não era só o que me faltava..." disse o moreno girando os olhos, voltando a falar com a voz arrastada, como acabara de fazer com James.

"Eu não acredito que você vai virar um deles, eu sei disso pois você tem falado muito com a Black, Malfoy e o Lestrange."

"Ok, agora você já pode voltar para sua vidinha..." a morena bufou e disse:

"Qual o teu problema, você não tem nada contra aos que nasceram trouxas, não da mínima para os Gryffindor, mas mesmo assim quer virar um comensal?" vendo que o moreno não iria lhe responder, bufou novamente e saiu batendo os pés.

VdS- VdS- VdS- VdS- VdS- VdS- VdS- VdS- VdS- VdS- VdS

Elizabeth andava sem rumo por Hogwarts, era uma manhã de fim de semana, então poderia parar para pensar quanto quisesse. Depois de um tempo instintivamente, foi olhar o Lago Negro, quando percebeu que alguém se aproximava. Olhou para o lado e viu Regulus se aproximando.

"Oi." Disse ele. Sentando-se encostado em uma árvore.

"Hei..."

"Sabe, agora não é só a Bella que quer saber mais, é ele próprio." disse ele incerto.

"Olha Regulus, eu sei muito bem o que meu pai quer." disse ela se levantando, irritando-se com tantas pessoas pressionando-a.

"Ta, me desculpe."

"Não quero que se desculpe" respondeu ela, estava de costas, sua paz havia acabado. "Você devia parar de seguir tanto a Black, ta ficando muito na cara." continuou ela, debochada.

VdS- VdS- VdS- VdS- VdS- VdS- VdS- VdS- VdS- VdS- VdS

Dumblodore, olhou para os pergaminhos espalhados pela sua mesa, com os pensamentos longe. Toda essa briga contra Tom, as mortes de trouxas, tem sido um verdadeiro tormento. Ouviu alguém batendo suavemente em sua porta:

"Entre" viu quando Harry Potter entrou. "Como vai, Sr Potter?"

"Bem" responde o moreno com a voz arrastada, mas o diretor mesmo vendo que o garoto escondia seus sentimentos atrás de uma máscara, viu que ele também estava inquieto.

"Sr Potter, você tem algo a me dizer?" perguntou ele curvando-se um pouco para frente. O moreno olhou, sem realmente encará-lo e disse:

"Sim, quando eu estava na Ala Hospitalar, novamente sonhei com aquilo que falei a alguns dias **(N/A: Capítulo 9 :D)**, só que desta vez me lembro quem é o homem e mulher que falam." disse ele incerto.

"E quem são?"

"Eu não sei, mas acho que eles são muito parecidos com James, meu irmão, e a Lily Evans, só que não posso ter muita certeza, já que no meu sonho os dois são adultos."

"Hum..." foi a unica reação de Alvus.

"Bom, acho que é só isso então." disse Harry, olhando o diretor, estranhando o súbito silêncio do mesmo. O diretor apenas olhou e Harry saiu. Dumblodore, por um instante começa a olhar para o nada e então apenas diz:

"Hum, interessante."

VdS- VdS- VdS- VdS- VdS- VdS- VdS- VdS- VdS- VdS- VdS

Depois do jantar, Harry foi o primeiro a ir (do seu quarto) para o dormitório, sem realmente ir dormir, quando ouve passos de alguém entrando.

"Harry? Você ainda esta acordado?" ouve a voz de Kyle. Em resposta, o moreno apenas vira-se para onde o outro estava e o olha. "Hã... O que você foi fazer na sala de Dumblodore... O Allan me contou." Explicou o castanho, quando o moreno fez uma expressão de confusão.

"Coisas particulares." Disse simplesmente.

"Ah, ta." Pigarreou "Harry, sobre aquele dia na Ala Hospitalar, sabe, eu acho que você, o Allan e o Ethan estão certos."

"Eu sei." E Kyle o olhou estranhamente.

"Então, é só isso."

VdS- VdS- VdS- VdS- VdS- VdS- VdS- VdS- VdS- VdS- VdS

"Mas que porcaria!" Samantha falava consigo mesma, já que era sábado, estava tudo vazio, então aproveitou para ir a biblioteca, para terminar sua redação de Herbologia, a aula em que eles faziam junto dos Slytherin. "Essa folha ainda me mata..."

"Uau, e eu pensando que você fosse menos louca..." ouviu uma voz debochada ao seu lado, virou-se e deu de cara com Allan ao seu lado.

"Ah, que beleza hein Merlin. Além de me dar uma redação dessas, você me manda ELE?" dizia ela brava, fazendo o loiro rir com deboche. Depois ele viu a folha e disse, enquanto sentava na cadeira ao lado da garota:

"Essa não é a redação da nossa aula?"

"Sim..." respondeu ela simplesmente, poupando-se, não tinha que gastar sua saliva com aquele loiro chato.

"Hum, tá com vontade de fazer ele?" ela apenas lhe lançou um olhar aborrecido e voltou a escrever. "Vou levar isso como um não." sorrindo. "Quer que eu te ajude?".

"VOCÊ já fez?" ela perguntou com descrença.

"Ih, é claro que não, tá me achando com cara de nerd?" respondeu ele com uma cara estranha, que fez a outra se segurar para não rir. "O Harry fez pra mim ...Claro." disse ele como se fosse algo mais óbvio do mundo.

"A tá, e não, não quero que você me ajude. Estou muito bem aqui" ela voltou a olhar sua lição e soltou um gemido de frustação, perdera a linha de pensamento. Allan sorriu por dentro e pegou e pergaminho que a loira a escrevia e amassou-o até formar uma bolinha, pegou outro pergaminho e a pena da mão de Samantha, molhou a ponta dela com o tinteiro, pegou sua varinha e girando ela apareceu na mesa sua redação, copiada de Harry. "Mas, o quê?"

"Ué, se você não quer fazer, eu faço" disse o loiro, agora sorrindo abertamente. Deixando Samantha de boca aberta.

VdS- VdS- VdS- VdS- VdS- VdS- VdS- VdS- VdS- VdS- VdS

"Vocês são surdos, não veem ou o que?" – disse Elizabeth, aproximando-se de Sirius e James.

"Ta maluca garota?" – exclamou Sirius.

"Não, não estou não. Só estou aqui para avisar... Seus irmãos estão virando um deles."

"Não temos o que fazer, Elizabeth – disse James desanimado."

"Tem... Vocês têm sim. Eu salvei o meu irmão, então vocês também podem."

"Só que o seu irmão é pequeno, os nossos não... É diferente."

"Nada é diferente para salvar uma vida..."


	12. Percebendo o que Sente

**(N/Bia): Ahhhh mals , no cap anterior, desconsiderem o Madame Pince, eu tava no site da Potterrish (Madame Pince), e puis l****á**** errado e ainda n****ã****o enviei o capitulo para o Biel beta :P. Desculpem tbm epla demora :/... **

**Eu tava aki c/ o capitulo 12 feito soh q aki ta tenso para postar, nem tava com tempo... :/ **

**Bom Gente, n****ó****s infelizmente estamos nos cap****í****tulos finais, mas irei continuar a fic em sua 2****ª**** parte da trilogia.**

**...**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx: prontinho, capítulo novo em folha :P**

**bjs**

**...**

**Cap****í****tulo ****12: Percebendo o que Sente.**

**...**

_HARRY!..._ O moreno havia novamente acordado de madrugada, com o mesmo sonho que lhe vêm atormentando, só que desta vez, não viu nada, só podia ouvir o que acontecia e com clareza. Olhou para a janela, ainda não tinha amanhecido. Desceu para a sala comunal, sentando-se em um dos sofás, esperando o Sol aparecer.

'Hum, quer dizer que o intocável também acorda cedo.' O moreno ouviu a voz melodiosa, com tom de deboche, já sabendo quem era, não fez questão de virar-se. Ignorando os batimentos acelerados de seu coração retrucou rispidamente:

'Eu sempre acordei cedo. A propósito a intocável é você, que esconde o irmão e foge da família.' Disse ele, enquanto sentia o lugar ao seu lado afundar.

'E como eu iria deixar o Mike no meio deles, onde podiam entrega-lo ao meu pai...?' perguntou Elizabeth chocada, Harry, vendo isso, apenas levanta a sobrancelha esquerda e diz com a voz arrastada:

'O que faz aqui Schmidt, quero dizer Riddle, acho que assim é melhor para você, né?' olhou para ela e viu que a morena ficara vermelha de raiva, o que o fez sorrir de lado, mas sua felicidade não durou muito, quando sentiu que a garota lhe dera um tapa.

'NUN-CA mais me chame assim, entendeu Potter?' falou ela apontando o dedo para moreno, enquanto se levantava.

'Ué, seu eu fosse você ficaria feliz de ser chamado assim' disse ele rindo da cara da garota, deixando à mostra a arrogância do moreno. O que a fez ficar mais irritada ainda, bufando Liz sentou-se novamente. 'Vai saber...' olhando divertido.

'Fique quieto, você não sabe nada de minha vida' retrucou ela, elevando o rom de voz, fazendo Harry suspirar, enquanto ainda se encaravam:

'É mesmo, não sei, e também não vou te empurrar ao seu pai, isso se não receber a ordem do mesmo' A morena o olhou incrédula, que por sua vez a olhava sem expressão 'Mas se ele iria REALMENTE gostar de vê-la... e seu irmão também'

'Não sei porque iria gostar de ver meu irmão, ele não é pai de Mike mesmo' comentou Elizabeth, olhando a lareira.

'Vamos encerrar esse assunto, sim?' continuou Harry, quando viu que ela iria retrucar, deu um sorriso lindo, que poucas vez o usava. 'Já tem um par para o baile de formatura?' perguntou ele, deixando Liz (inexplicavelmente) rubra.

'Hum, sim, vou com o Sirius' respondeu, odiando-se por ter aceito ir com o maroto.

'Sei o Black' disse Harry, fazendo um careta de desagrado.

'Por que?' perguntou curiosa. _Ciúmes, será? _O olhar hostil do moreno lhe respondeu tudo:

'Não faz diferença nenhuma, o que eu iria lhe dizer' resmungou ele ríspido.

'Hey, Harry, e aí, minha cara _Lizie_!' os dois se viraram e viram Allan e Ethan. E então perceberam, que os dois não eram os únicos que haviam descido para a Sala Comunal, muitos alunos já estavam lá, encaminhando-se para fora, para ir tomar café da manhã.

'Oi' disse Elizabeth, sem olhar para trás, saiu também.

'Ih, o que é que deu nela?' perguntou o loiro confuso, coçando a cabeça.

'Pergunta errada Eichman' disse Ethan, abraçando o pescoço de Allan, com o braço direito, quando os três começaram a andar para porta. 'Você deveria perguntar: O que acontece com as garotas?' disse ele. Quando os três estavam saindo das masmorras o castanho continuou, ainda abraçado ao loiro 'Eu deveria responder: Isso é um mistério impossível de se desvendar, garotas e seus TPM's' disse rindo.

...

Harry, Allan e Ethan, andavam pelos corredores da escola, quando viram lá fora um grupo de aglomerados, olharam para cima e viram Severus preso pelos tornozelos. Procurando espaço por todos naquele bolo, viram que quem sustentava o garoto era Sirius, que junto de James, caçoavam do outro. O moreno de olhos verdes destacou-se entre os outros e dirigiu-se há Remus, que no momento estava em uma discussão com Lily, que estava junto de "seu grupo" e tentando há todo custo para que Moony ajudasse o Slytherin:

'Oh, Lupin, será que tá difícil ou você pode soltá-lo?' perguntou Harry, tirando a atenção de Remus e das garotas.

'Ué, por que não pede pro seu irmão?' retrucou ele.

'Pois você é o único que merece atenção dos quatro' Respondeu o moreno, olhando Peter pelo canto dos olhos, irritado, deixando todos espantados. Limpando a garganta, Lupin volta falar:

'Desculpe, mas eu já tentei e eles não me ouvem, hum, você sabe como eles são teimosos, principalmente o Padfoot'

'Eles não te ouvem, mas vão me ouvir' vociferou Lily andando até James e Sirius, batendo os pés a cada passo,

fazendo Ethan, que acabara de se aproximar, girar os olhos. 'Solte ele, Black!' gritou ela.

'Huhum, vou soltá-lo quando você aceitar a sair com o Jay aqui, ou seja, nunca.' Respondeu Padfoot, rindo.

'Hey...' agora era James que reclamava indignado. Antes que o moreno pudesse terminar sua frase, Severus, que já havia se recuperado do feitiço, levanta-se e fala, dirigindo-se a ruiva:

'Evans, não preciso de nenhuma sangue-ruim para me ajudar, entendeu!' gritou ele, irritado, todos os Gryffindor em sua volta ficaram chocados.

'Como é? Repete seu seboso, repete, para eu te encher de soco' começa James, já se recuperando de seu estado de choque.

'É isso mesmo que você mesmo que você ouviu Potter!'

'Olha aqui...' começou, mas foi interrompido por Lily.

'Não, _James_, deixa esse... Esse idiota' disse a ruiva com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, o moreno por sua vez, olhou-a assustado, talvez a ruiva nem tenha percebido, que pela primeira vez o chamar pelo seu primeiro nome.

'Mas Lily...' começou Sirius, olhando Severus com pleno ódio.

'Não, Black, não vale a pena, só vai ganhar detenção por nada.' Disse Elizabeth, olhando o maroto. Harry vendo o contato visual entre os dois, sentiu algo em seu estômago e uma vontade enorme de ser ele em vez de Padfoot. Balançando a cabeça afastou esses pensamentos, deu mais uma olhado para Liz, mas quando voltou-se para ela, viu que a mesma olhava-o atentamente, instintivamente pois sua mão em sua cicatriz, uma dor enorme apoderou-se sobre ela. Dando ás costas á todos, voltou há andar de volta ao castelo. Vendo o moreno se afastando, Ethan e Allan o seguiram.

...

'E você Severus...' continuou Lily, com a voz embargada 'Nunca mais olhe na minha cara'

'Não vou mesmo' retrucou o Slytherin, depois a riva saiu correndo. James a olhou se afastando e ficou em dúvida entre bater no Seboso e a seguir. Achou melhor seguir a segunda alternativa. Correu para ver se ainda podia, pelo menos ver aonde ela iria. Procurou um pouco, virou em um corredor, e viu uma cabeleira ruiva entrar numa sala vazia. Quando entrou, viu que Lily chorava, instintivamente, o moreno sentiu uma louca vontade de socar Snape. Silenciosamente, começou a se aproximar da ruiva:

'Lils...' começou ele.

'Vá embora' exclamou ela, mas o moreno ignorou-a e a abraçou. Lily quando viu que os braços do moreno estava em volta de si, não sabendo como, sentiu que estava protegida, que nada lhe aconteceria.

'Eu o considerava o meu amigo...' disse chorosa.

'Que é isso, Lis, o Sebos... Snape, é um idiota, não vê o quão importante você é' disse ele sem conter as palavras, deixando Lily atônita 'E além do mais, lírio, o Snape é Slytherin, eu sinceramente, prefiro pedir uma dança a Lula Gigante a ter que confiar neles' continuou divertido, fazendo com que a ruiva risse de leve, entre seus braços.

'Obrigada James' disse ela, com a voz abafada, por estar com sua cabeça encostada no peito do maroto.

'De nada Lils, para você eu faço tudo' disse sincero, o que fez a ruiva sorrir 'Hei, lírio' começou ele, levantando o queixo da ruiva, fazendo-a encará-lo 'Você aceita ir ao baile comigo? Quero dizer, eu consegui enfrentar os meu nervos, que naquela hora queria azarar o Snape, para vir aqui te consolar' novamente a ruiva riu baixinho, olhou bem nos olhos castanhos esverdeados, que tanto lhe encantava e não pôde dizer não:

'Tá, James'

'Aê!' vibrou o moreno, se desvencilhando do abraço, enquanto Lily o olhava assustada. 'Ham, eu apostei com o Pads... Ah deixa para lá'.

...

Samantha estava sentada no gramado, quanto olhava para o Lago Negro. Estava cansada acabara de sair de uma prova de DCAT. Estava esperando dar o tempo para ir encontra a Lily e as outras.

'Posso me sentar aqui com você?' perguntou uma voz ao seu lado. Olhou para o lado e viu ninguém mais que, Allan Eichman.

'Tanto faz' disse ela, sem realmente se importar. Sentiu que o loiro lhe encarava, olhou-o 'O que foi? Perdeu alguma coisa?' perguntou ela, rude.

'Não...' respondeu e a beijou.

'O que foi isso, Allan?' perguntou Sam, depois que o beijo cessou. O loiro apenas a olhou e suspirou, exasperado e disse:

'Eu gosto de você' disse sem pensar duas vezes, deixando a outra chocada 'Gosto não, sou apaixonado por você! Só que eu...' ia continuar ele, mas não pôde, pois a loira o interrompeu com um beijo apaixonado e urgente. 'Ham... Hum... Bem, quer ir ao bailo comigo?' perguntou o loiro ofegante, por causa do beijo. Samantha apenas riu e disse:

'Acho que é óbvio né?' e lhe deu um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

...

Enfim havia chego o dia tão esperado, o baile. Era de manhã e James, Remus, Six e Peter estavam sentados em um dos sofás olhando o fogo na lareira. Estavam esperando a Lily e Carolyn, depois deo acontecido com o Snape, os marotos sem aproximaram das garotas. O moreno estava com um pacote nas mãos e o olhava indeciso. Padfoot, vendo isso, perguntou:

'Qual é a do pacotinho aí, Jay?' perguntou Sirius, curioso, tentando tirar o objeto do amigo.

'Deixa de ser chato, Pads. Isso não é da sua conta' reclamou tentando se esquivar de Padfoot.

'Ah, Prongs, fala pelo mesmo o que é' retrucou o garoto, o que fez o moreno sorrir sonhador.

'É um presente para alguém especial'

'Já sei, é para a Lils, tanto você quanto eu sabemos que ela não é a fim de você' revirou os olhos.

'Isso é o que você pensa' disse James sorrindo misterioso, escondendo o pacote nas veste, Remus o olhou com uma das sobrancelhas levantadas.

'James, você está escondendo algo de nós?' perguntou Lupin.

'Hum, aí você verá, meu caro Moony'

'Ele verá o quê?' e então os quatro viram, Lily e Carolyn.

'Nadinha de nada minha querida Ca' gracejou o moreno, enquanto os seis se encaminhavam para a saída do Salão Comunal.

...

'_Hey, Jude, don't make it bad,  
take a sad song and make it better  
Remember, to let her into your heart,  
then you can start, to make it better._'

'Allan... Para de cantar, por favor' disse Ethan o loiro o olhou irritado 'Sem cantarolar...' disse olhando o garoto discretamente 'Nem assobiar. De preferência fique quieto'

'Isso é impossível, Eth' disse Harry, com seu tom zombeteiro, pegando o copo de suco de abóbora da mão de Allan.

'Hei!'

'O que?' perguntou o moreno cinco.

'Você roubou o meu suco!'

'Ué, continue distraído assim, que eu roubo-lhe o bolo' disse sorrindo sarcástico.

**...**

**(N/Bia): O capítulo 13 já esta quase todo terminado, vou tentar adiantar as coisas aqui para postá-lo logo.**


	13. Epílogo

**Epílogo.**

'Bispo 3D, xeque-mate' disse Harry entediado, já pela quarta vez em vinte minutos, tanto ele quanto Allan e Ethan estavam no Salão Comunal da Slytherin, esperando para dar o horário para irem se arrumar para o baile.

'Não pode ser Harry. Você não da nem tempo para a gente jogar' Reclamava Ethan emburrado.

'Ué, se você não consegue jogar não é minha culpa' respondeu o moreno debochado, enquanto restaurava as peças e as arrumava para um novo jogo.

'Vamos de novo então' resmungou o castanho e o moreno apenas o olha com um sorriso irônico e balança a cabeça positivamente.

'Ah, não, eu também quero jogar' disse Allan.

'Shh, seu loiro maldito, peão na 2E para 4E' continuou Ethan.

'Peão 7D para 5D'

'Mas vocês vão demorar'

'Bispo 1F para 4C, fica quieto Allan'

'Rainha para 6E'

'Cavalo 1G para 3H'

'Rainha 2C, xeque' disse o moreno, fazendo com que sua rainha matasse o peão.

'Ah, qual é Harry' reclamou Ethan, vendo que o jogo estava acabado 'Rainha 2E' continuou, desanimado.

'Rainha 1D, xeque-mate'

'Ah, desisto' disse Ethan, dando espaço para Allan jogar.

'Beleza...' fala o loiro arrumando as peças. Harry apenas olha seu relógio de pulso e diz:

'Agora não da Allan, já são 19 horas'

'Sempre assim, nunca da pra jogar na minha vez' diz o loiro, levantando-se com uma careta.

'Convenhamos amigo, você ia perder feio' disse Ethan debochado levantando-se também e Harry fazia o mesmo. Os três encaminharam-se para o dormitório.

'Fala o que perdeu o jogo em quatro jogadas' resmungou o loiro, enquanto Ethan mostrava-lhe a língua, fazendo com que o moreno girasse os olhos. 'Vocês ficaram sabendo? Pelo jeito The Pheonix's vão vir tocar' continuou Allan, enquanto entrava no banheiro.

'Não gosto deles, mas fazer o que, né?' comentou Ethan.

Minutos depois, os três já estavam prontos e desceram para se encontrar com seus respectivos pares. Allan foi direto para fora do Salão em direção em uma das torres, onde ficava o Salão Comunal da Ravenclaw , já os outros sentaram-se esperando Myra Stam e Katherine Stuart. Tiveram que esperar mais meia hora até que as duas descessem, mas as duas igualmente lindas. Quando chegaram ao Salão Principal, a festa já estava um pouco cheia. Muitos a espera da banda Pheonix's chegar. Sentaram-se em uma mesa e Ethan, Kath e Myra puseram-se a conversar e Harry só os observava.

'E então? Quando os Phoenix's vão entrar?' perguntou Kath.

'Daqui dez minutos' respondeu o castanho, consultando o seu relógio. 'Mas acho que...' continuou o castanho, só que Harry não estava mais ouvindo, olhou para a entrada do Salão e viu ninguém mais do que Elizabeth, ela usava uma vestido de alça fina, vermelho sangue, que caia até seus pés, e um decote V, revelando um pouco de seus seios. Ficou admirando-a por pouco tempo, pois percebera que o braço direito da jovem estava enganchado ao de Sirius Black. Bufando, desviou o olhar e viu que seu irmão estava acompanhado de Lily, Peter de Mariah e Remus de Carolyn, até Allan, junto de Samantha, estava lá.

'Oi, gente' disse uma voz, os quatro viraram-se e deram de cara com o casal de loiros, que à pouco estavam junto dos Marotos e seus pares. 'A gente pode sentar aqui?' Harry apenas da de ombros e sorri de canto, Ethan acena positivamente, enquanto as duas Slytherin fazem uma careta para a loira e desviam o olhar.

'Claro né? Ninguém tá te obrigando' responde Ethan bem-humorado. Conversaram um pouco, só que depois tiveram que para, pois a banda tão esperada, enfim havia chego.

'Bom, gente, nó somos os The Pheonix's' começou Ryan, o vocalista da banda, recebendo vários aplausos 'E estamos aqui para agitar esta festa' continuou divertido, antes de começarem a tocar.

_I'm holding on your rope  
Got me 10 feet off the ground  
I'm hearin' what you say but i just can't make a sound  
You tell me that you need me then you go and cut me down  
But wait  
You tell me that you're sorry  
Didn't think i'd turn around and say:(that)_

_It's too late to apologize  
It's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize  
It's too late_

Allan e Sam já não estavam mais lá, a loira já tinha arrastado o pobre garoto para a pista de dança. De longe, Harry viu vários casais começarem a dançar, entre eles Black e Elizabeth, sentiu algo dentro de si mexer-se e uma vontade imensa de quebrar a cara do Maroto. Olhou para o lado, viu que Myra conversando animadamente com Kath:

'Vamos dançar?' perguntou a garota, que apenas sorri e confirma.

_I'd take another chance, take a fall, take a shot for you  
I need you like a heart needs a beat,but it's nothing new  
Yeah  
I loved you with a fire red now it's turning blue  
And you say  
"Sorry" like the angel  
heaven let me think was you  
But i'm afraid_

Enquanto dançava, varreu os olhos, em procura de Elizabeth, quando a achou, surpreendentemente viu que a morena o encarava, com as sobrancelhas franzidas. Desviou o olhar e viu que Ethan também dançava

_It's too late to apologize  
It's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize  
It's too late_

_It's too late to apologize  
It's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize  
It's too late  
It's too late to apologize  
It's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize  
It's too late_

_I'm holding on your rope  
Got me 10 feet off... the ground_

...

Piscou os olhos, a música havia acabado, voltou a prestar a atenção em Myra, que estava tagarelando faz tempo.

_For those days we felt like a mistake,__  
Those times when love's what you hate,  
Somehow,  
We keep marching on._

A nova música era um pouco mais agitada, então resolveu descansar um pouco.

_For those nights when I couldn't be there,__  
I've made it harder to know that you know,  
That somehow,  
We'll keep moving on._

Viu que a morena, também havia feito mesmo que ele. Agora ela conversava animadamente com Sirius.

_There's so many wars we fought,__  
There's so many things we're not,  
But with what we have,  
I promise you that,  
We're marching on (3x)_

_For all of the plans we've made,__  
There isn't a flag I'd wave,  
Don't care if we bend,  
I'd sink us to swim,  
We're marching on (3x)_

_For those doubts that swirl all around us,__  
For those lives that tear at the seams,  
We know,  
We're not what we've seen,_

Olhou para a pista e viu que Allan dançava como um louco, com passos realmente estranhos e Samantha, sorria divertida, tentando acompanhá-lo. Riu baixinho com aquilo, os dois faziam par divertidíssimo, por mais que não admitisse isso aos mesmos, Allan com seu jeito sem noção, desligado, brincalhão e Samantha mandona e irritada.

_For this dance we'll move with each other.__  
There ain't no other step than one foot,  
Right in front of the other._

Myra continuava tagarelando como nunca. _Meu Merlin essa aqui não cala a boca mesmo,_ pensou o moreno, olhando a garota sentada ao seu lado, ela era bonita, mas não o tipo de garota que o moreno aguentaria mais de uma noite. O moreno não era galinha como James e Sirius, mas ás vezes ficava com uma garota ou outra, ele era considerado um dos mais bonitos da escola.

_There's so many wars we fought,__  
There's so many things we're not,  
But with what we have,  
I promise you that,  
We're marching on (3x)_

_For all of the plans we've made,__  
There isn't a flag I'd wave,  
Don't care if we bend,  
I'd sink us to swim,  
We're marching on (3x)_

_Right, right, right, right left right,__  
Right, right, right, right left right,  
Right, right,  
We're marching on._

_We'll have the days we break,__  
And we'll have the scars to prove it,  
We'll have the bonds that we save,  
But we'll have the heart not to lose it._

_For all of the times we've stopped,__  
For all of the things I'm not._

_We put one foot in front of the other,__  
We move like we ain't got no other,  
We go when we go,  
We're marching on._

Ethan e Katherine haviam se juntado há eles.

_There's so many wars we fought,__  
There's so many things we're not,  
But with what we have,  
I promise you that,  
We're marching on (3x)_

_Right, right, right, right left right,__  
Right, right, right, left, right,  
Right, right,  
We're marching on._

_Right, right, right, right left right,__  
Right, right, right, left, right,  
Right, right,  
We're marching on._

...

Uma nova música começava, o moreno olha novamente para Elizabeth e viu que morena ria de algo que o Black havia dito. Aquilo fora a gota d'água.

_Do you know where your heart is?  
Do you think you can find it?  
Or did you trade it for something  
Somewhere better just to have it?  
Do you know where your love is?  
Do you think that you lost it?  
You felt it so strong, but  
Nothing's turned out how you wanted_

'Viu como a Liz tá bonita hoje?' comentou Ethan de um jeito que só que o moreno o ouvisse, quando viu que o amigo não tirava os olhos da morena.

'Tá é?' perguntou Harry disfarçando.

_Well, bless my soul  
You're a lonely soul  
Cause you won't let go  
Of anything you hold_

_Well, all I need  
Is the air I breathe  
And a place to rest  
My head_

'Ah, qual é Harry, não se faça de bobo, tá'

_Do you know what your fate is?  
And are you trying to shake it?  
You're doing your best and  
Your best look  
You're praying that you make it_

'Vai lá a chamar pra dançar' continuou o castanho 'Eu distraio a maritaca' disse Ethan, apontando Myra com a cabeça. Juntado coragem, pediu licença e foi até mesa, onde estava Liz.

'Olá a todos' começou tentando ser mais educado que pode, deixando todos que estavam lá confusos, afinal, normalmente ele era irônico e sarcástico. 'Liz, você quer dançar?' perguntou para a morena chocada, enquanto os outros a olhavam, esperando a resposta.

'Tá' respondeu ela incerta, deixando um Black emburrado para trás, enquanto encaminhavam-se para a pista.

_Well, bless my soul  
You're a lonely soul  
Cause you won't let go  
Of anything you hold_

Quando a morena pois os braços em volta de seu pescoço, sentiu uma carga elétrica e abraçou sua cintura, sem vontade de soltá-la nunca mais e começaram a dançar no rítmico da música.

_Well, all I need  
Is the air I breathe  
And a place to rest  
My head_

_Said all I need  
Is the air I breathe  
And a place to rest  
My head_

_Do you think you can find it?  
Do you think you can find it?  
Do you think you can find it?  
Better than you had it  
Do you think you can find it?  
Do you think you can find it?  
Do you think you can find it?  
Yeah, better than you had it (Better than you had it)_

_Said all I need  
Is the air I breathe  
And a place to rest  
My head_

_Said all I need  
Is the air I breathe  
And a place to rest  
My head_

_Do you know where the end is?  
Do you think you can see it?  
Well, until you get there, go on  
Go ahead and scream it  
Just say..._

...

_I need another story  
Something to get off my chest  
My life gets kind of boring  
Need something that I can't confess_

'Eu... me desculpe pelo jeito que falei com você aquele dia' começou. Ela ficou em silêncio e isso estava o matando.

_Till all my sleeves are stained red  
From all the truth that I've said  
Come by, it honestly I swear  
Thought you saw me wink, no, I've been on the brink, so_

_[Chorus]  
Tell me what you want to hear  
Something that'll like those ears  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
This time  
Don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics never jumped in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

'Tudo bem, Harry' responde ela. Sentindo a respiração da morena em seu pescoço, deu uma vontade louca de beijá-la, ver se seus lábios eram tão macios quanto parecia.

_My God, amazing how we got this far  
It's like we were chasing all those stars  
Whose driver shining big black cars_

_And everyday I see the news  
All the problems that we could solve  
And when a situation rises  
Just write it into an album  
Sitting straight, too low  
And I don't really like my flow, oh, so_

_[Chorus]  
Tell me what you want to hear  
Something that'll like those ears  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
This time  
Don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics never jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_Got no reason  
Got no shame  
Got no family  
I can blame  
Just don't let me disappear  
I'mma tell you everything_

_[Chorus 2x]  
Tell me what you want to hear  
Something that'll like those ears  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
This time  
Don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics never jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_All my secrets away (x2)_

...

_This town is colder now,  
I think it's sick of us  
It's time to make our move,  
I'm shakin off the rust  
I've got my heart set,  
On anywhere but here  
I'm staring down myself,  
Counting up the years  
Steady hands, just take the wheel...  
And every glance is killing me  
Time to make one last appeal...  
For the life I lead_

'Não, não tá tudo bem, é que ás vezes' suspira cansado, tentando se acalmar, agora que Elizabeth o apertava mais os braços em volta de seu pescoço, juntando mais ainda seus corpos. 'É que ás vezes eu...' ia começar mas fora interrompido por uma mão em seu ombro, o fazendo parar de dançar.

'Então posso pegar meu par de volta?' era Black, _Nossa, o cara sempre tá para atrapalhar_, pensa Harry bravo.

_Stop and stare  
I think I'm moving but I go nowhere  
Yeah I know that everyone gets scared  
But I've become what I can't be, oh  
Stop and stare  
You start to wonder why you're here, not there  
And you'd give anything to get what's fair  
But fair ain't what you really need  
Oh, can you see what I see_

'Claro' responde o moreno, se afastando bruscamente de Elizabeth, tentando esconder que estava contrariado.

'Não, o que você ia falar?' insiste Elizabeth, segurando-o pelo pulso.

'Nada de muito importante' diz amargo, desvencilhando-se da garota e começou a andar para fora da festa, quando chegou no Saguão de Entrada, sentou-se na escadaria de mármore, cabisbaixo. Ainda dava para ouvir vozes e a música da festa.

_They're tryin to come back,  
All my senses push  
Un-tie the weight bags,  
I never thought I could...  
Steady feet, don't fail me now  
Gonna run till you can't walk  
But something pulls my focus out  
And I'm standing down..._

_Stop and stare  
I think I'm moving but I go nowhere  
Yeah I know that everyone gets scared  
But I've become what I can't be, oh  
Stop and stare  
You start to wonder why you're here not there  
And you'd give anything to get what's fair  
But fair ain't what you really need  
Oh, you don't need_

_What you need, what you need..._

_Stop and stare  
I think I'm moving but I go nowhere  
Yeah I know that everyone gets scared  
But I've become what I can't be  
Oh, do you see what I see..._

...

_All the right friends in all the right places  
So yeah, we're going down  
They've got all the right moves in all the right faces  
So yeah, we're going down_

'Harry...' ouve uma voz, vira-se e vê Liz em pé ao seu lado.

_Just paint the picture of a perfect place  
They've got it better than what anyone's told you  
They'll be the King of Hearts, and you're the Queen of Spades  
And we'll fight for you like we were your soldiers_

Dá um espaço, para a mesma se sentasse e foi o que a morena fez.

'Fala o que você ia dizer' continua ela, depois de acomodada.

_I know we've got it good  
But they've got it made  
And the grass is getting greener each day  
I know things are looking up  
But soon they'll take us down  
before anybody's knowing our name._

_They got all the right friends in all the right places  
So yeah, we're going down  
They got all the right moves and all the right faces  
So yeah, we're going down  
They said, everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going  
Yeah, we're going down  
They said, everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going  
Yeah, we're going down_

Os dois se encaravam. Engolindo em seco quebrando o contato visual, Harry começa:

_Do you think I'm special?  
Do you think I'm nice?  
Am I bright enough to shine in your spaces?  
Between the noise you hear  
And the sound you like  
Are we just sinking in an ocean of faces?_

'Er... Bom, é que ás vezes...' para, para pegar um pouco de ar e volta a encará-la 'Eu sou um idiota e eu... Eu 'tava com ciúmes' completa olhando para baixo.

_It can be possible that rain can fall,  
Only when it's over our heads  
The sun is shining everyday, but it's far away  
All the world is dead._

'Tá, eu sei que muitos iam achar que ciúmes é um tipo de posse, mas não desta vez...' suspira, olhando a morena e viu o quanto os dois estavam próximos. Olhou para o portão de entrada.

_They've got,  
They've got all the right friends in all the right places  
So yeah, we're going down  
We've got all the right moves and and all the right faces  
So yeah, we're going down_

_They said, everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going  
Yeah, we're going down  
They said, everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going  
Yeah, we're going down_

'Eu realmente gosto de você' admiti, mas não estava tão estranho como imaginava ser, na verdade, sentiu-se bem. Virou-se novamente para ela e a beija, sabendo que não tinha mais nada a perder. Liz por primeiro foi pega de surpresa, mas depois aprofunda o beijo, abraçando seu pescoço.

_It doesn't matter what you see.  
I know i could never be  
Someone that looks like you.  
It doesn't matter what you say  
I know i could never face  
someone that could sound like you._

_All the right friends in all the wrong places  
So yeah, we're going down  
They've got all the right moves and all the right faces  
So yeah, we're going down_

_All the right friends in all the wrong places  
So yeah, we're going down_

Mas percebendo o que estava fazendo, Harry, se afasta rapidamente, levantando-se e a olha ofegante, estava tão ser ar quanto ele, mas ao contrário de si, estava com uma expressão de confusão. Suspirando pesadamente, olha para uma das armaduras, do Salão.

_Theyve got all the right moves and all the right faces  
So yeah, we're going down_

'Desculpe Liz, mas da para eu fazer isso'

_They said, everybody knows everybody knows where we're going  
Yeah we're going down  
They said, everybody knows everybody knows where we're going_

'O que? Mas por quê?'

'Eu vou realmente ir me juntar ao seu pai e eu não vou desistir, a não ser que você vá junto'

_Yeah we're going down_

_Yeah we're going down_

'Eu não acredito no que eu estou ouvindo' disse incrédula 'Você é igualzinho a ele'

'É o que estou tentando' diz por fim, fazendo que a outra mexesse a cabeça negativamente e andando de volta para a festa.

Yeah we're going down

All the right moves, hey  
Yeah, we're going down  
All the right moves, hey  
Yeah, we're going down

...

Woke up in London yesterday  
Found myself in the city near Piccadilly  
Don't really know how I got here  
I got some pictures on my phone

New names and numbers that I don't know  
Address to places like Abbey Road  
Day turns to night, night turns to whatever we want  
We're young enough to say

[Chorus]

Oh this has gotta be the good life  
This has gotta be the good life  
This could really be a good life, good life

Say oh, got this feeling that you can't fight  
Like this city is on fire tonight  
This could really be a good life  
A good, good life

To my friends in New York, I say hello  
My friends in L.A. they don't know  
Where I've been for the past few years or so  
Paris to China to Col-or-ado

Sometimes there's airplanes I can' t jump out  
Sometimes there's bullshit that don't work now  
We are god of stories but please tell me-e-e-e  
What there is to complain about

When you're happy like a fool  
Let it take you over  
When everything is out  
You gotta take it in

Hopelessly  
I feel like there might be something that I'll miss  
Hopelessly  
I feel like the window closes oh so quick  
Hopelessly  
I'm taking a mental picture of you now  
'Cos hopelessly  
The hope is we have so much to feel good about.

...

'E então?' perguntou Allan.

'Então o que, Als?' resmungou Ethan irritado.

'Ih, estressado. E então _Harry_, você já contou aos seus pais?'

'Não' respondeu o moreno com um suspiro. 'E você?'

'Já, meus pais até me parabenizaram pelo feito' respondeu o loiro.

'Bom, eu simplesmente vou ir embora, afinal, eles não me aceitam, desde que entrei para Slytherin' comentou Ethan desgostoso 'E dizem que nós, serpentes, que somos maus. '

'Filho... Eu... Mas... O que... O que você esta fazendo com essas malas?' perguntou Sr Potter, enquanto entrava no quarto, olhando espantado para Harry, Sra Potter fazia o mesmo, que estava arrumando suas malas.

'Eu... Ham... Eu vou viajar pai, sabe, para espairecer' disse o moreno, sem querer dizer a verdade ao pai, fazendo o outro franzir o cenho.

'Hum, ok.' Continuou deixando esse assunto para lá. Olhou para a esposa, hesitando e voltou a encara o filho 'Harry, quando nós o encontramos, tinha algo em sue pescoço...' começou ele, com uma das mão para trás.

'E o que seria?'

'Isto' na mão do Sr Potter tinha um vira-tempo.

'Mas... Então...'

'Acreditamos que você seja um viajante do tempo, o obrigaram' continuou Sra Potter.

'Então isso explica tudo...' murmurou Harry. 'Os meus sonhos sem sentido, até a minha... A minha cicatriz...' disse olhando seus amigos, que no momento estavam chocados.

(N/A): Espero que tenham gostado da fic.

Bem, irei enviar a segunda parte dela o mais rápido possível.

Para quem quiser saber sobre o baile...

Harry: http: / farm4. static. flickr. Com /3049/ 5863355086_

Ethan: http: / farm6. static. flickr. com / 5267 / 5862804943_

Allan: http: / farm6. static. Flickr . com / 5069/ 5862805029_

Elizabeth: http: / farm6. .com/ 5022 / 5863786665_

James: http: / farm4. static. flickr. com/ 3185/ 5863900437_

Lily: http: / . / 3058/ 5863900525_

Sirius: http:/ farm4. .com/ 3193/ 5863900463_

Remus: http:/ farm6. .com /5156/ 5864454424_

Mariah: http:/ farm6. . com /5069/ 5864454288_

Peter: http:/ static. thehollywoodgossip. com/ images/ gallery/ michael-angarano-

Samantha: http:/ farm3. . com /2771/ 5864454342_

Carolyn: http:/ farm4. .com /3123/ 5864454320_

Myra Stam: http: / farm3. static. flickr. Com /2745/ 5864339404_

Katherine Stuart: http: / farm4. static. flickr. Com /3003/ 5864339446_

The Pheonix's: http: / farm6. . com /5278/ 5863364020 _ 594eaf72ce_

(tirem os espaços)

Músicas tocadas:

OneRepublic (todas deles) – Apologize, Marching On, Say (All I Need), Secrets, Stop & Stare, All The Right Moves, Good Life.


End file.
